El Collar Maldito
by DarkYami Motou
Summary: La maldad ira apoderandose de Yugi despues de adquirir un collar antiguo, su personalidad ira cambiando e ira cometiendo muchas maldades, ¿podra Yami darse cuenta a tiempo y detenerlo antes de que Yugi quiera acabar con el? -Editado-
1. la adquisicion del collar

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 1: La adquisición del collar**

Yami: esta es una historia que les voy a contar y les doy un consejo: siempre tengan cuidado con lo que compran ya que no se sabe de donde provenga, eso me tocó vivirlo cuando mi hermano menor Yugi adquirió un collar proveniente de Europa, de la época de la edad media donde la brujería era causa de muerte, era un collar bonito lo que no sabíamos es que ese collar tenía en su interior parte de un alma oscura y malvada ya que el paso de ser una persona gentil y amable a ser alguien cruel y despiadado, una persona sin corazón, alguien capaz de matar, pero es mejor que no me adelante, todo aquello sucedió en un verano, el peor que yo recuerdo y es ahí donde todo comenzó.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El verano había llegado y todos los estudiantes de la secundaria Domino habían salido de vacaciones después de los exámenes, todo podría ser diversión ya que ya no había escuela, Tea y Tristán fueron de vacaciones con sus familias, Joey prefirió quedarse en la cuidad con sus dos amigos Yami y Yugi, entre los 3 salían a divertirse a todos lados, a veces Yami y Joey jugaban baloncesto ya que era su deporte favorito, muchas veces invitaban a Yugi a que jugara con ellos pero él no aceptaba y prefería verlos jugar, Yami le insistía a Yugi que debería practicar algún tipo de deporte pero Yugi no quería el no tenía interés en los deportes como su hermano mayor, esa tarde después de practicar cada quien tomo camino para su casa, ambos hermanos iban platicando y como siempre Yami insistía con lo mismo.

Yami: ¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros Yugi?

Yugi: sabes que no me gusta y además los deportes no son de mi interés, soy muy malo para eso, además no se jugar.

Yami: gran pretexto el tuyo, sabes que yo te puedo enseñar a jugar solo falta que te decidas además ni Joey ni yo te vamos a juzgar si fallas las primeras veces ni mucho menos nos burlaríamos de ti.

Yugi: ya lo sé hermano, es solo que no quiero, pero tal vez un día para darte gusto y a ver si ya dejas de insistir con lo mismo.

Yami: está bien, solo si juegas una vez no lo volveré a pedir.

Yugi: está bien, pero solo una vez y nada mas de acuerdo.

Yami: de acuerdo.

Así ambos platicaban camino a casa, de otras cosas de lo que podrían hacer al día siguiente cosas así, pero pronto las cosas cambiarían al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente ya por medio día Joey fue a buscar a sus dos amigos para salir, ambos salieron y fueron a pasear, Joey les había comentado de un pequeño mercado que se acababa de poner y fueron a dar un vistazo para ver que podían encontrar, al ir recorriéndolo había muchas cosas que parecían ser de otros lugares, algunas cosas fuera de lo común y cosas muy raras también, en uno de los puestos que recorrían a Yugi le llamo la atención lo que parecía ser un collar mediano en forma de rombo con una piedra preciosa adentro de color blanco y otras piedritas de colores alrededor el cual era muy llamativo.

Yugi: hermano, Joey miren este collar.

Yami: es muy bonito.

Joey: si tanto te gusto deberías comprarlo.

Yugi: está bien ¿Cuánto cuesta?- el vendedor le dijo el precio y a Yugi le pareció accesible así es que lo compro, no se puso el collar en ese instante sino que lo guardo en la bolsa de su chaqueta color azul.

Anduvieron recorriendo el lugar, encontraban varias cosas llamativas pero no compraron otra cosa más que el collar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami: la verdad nunca nos imaginamos lo que empezaría al comprar aquel collar, de ahí que al día siguiente Yugi comenzara con su cambio de personalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Yugi despertó con alegría y eso por probarse su nuevo collar ya que quería lucirlo ese día, ya que el día anterior solo lo había guardado, ese día seria el inicio de un cambio en el.

Yugi: bien este día será estupendo, me probare mi nuevo collar.- dijo sacándolo de un cajón que es donde lo había guardado y se lo puso, a Yugi le gustaba como se veía cundo de repente este comenzó a brillar y se escuchó una risa en su habitación dejándolo extrañado.- ¿Quién está ahí?

¿?: Jajajaja al fin llego mi portador tú te encargaras de que mi alma quede restaurada.

Del collar salió una especie de nube oscura rodeando a Yugi por completo, el dio un grito y después esa nube oscura se introdujo en Yugi, el solo estaba en el piso, sosteniéndose fuertemente la cabeza con ambas manos, en eso Yami abrió bruscamente la puerta ya que lo escucho gritar y vio que Yugi estaba en el piso.

Yami: Yugi ¿Qué te ocurre? respóndeme.- dijo preocupado porque no recibía respuesta de Yugi, el solo seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza.

Yugi: me duele.- dijo para después dar un suspiro y desmayarse en los brazos de Yami.

Yami lo cargo y lo coloco sobre su cama y fue por su abuelo quien subió rápidamente, Yugi comenzaba a tener una temperatura alta lo cual alarmo mucho a Yami y a su abuelo quien de inmediato llamo a un doctor al no poder bajarle la temperatura.

El doctor llego rápidamente y reviso a Yugi y vio que estaba muy mal y le inyecto algunos medicamentos para que le ayudara a bajar la temperatura y al poco rato la temperatura se calmó, el doctor le receto, el abuelo acompaño al doctor a la puerta y Yami se quedó con Yugi ya que no se quiso separar de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami: en esos momentos yo solo pensaba que Yugi se había enfermado, jamás me imagine lo que realmente le ocurría, eso me tocaría descubrirlo después, en ese día yo no salí ya que me quede con Yugi, que en todo ese día no despertó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami en esos momentos no quería estar lejos de su hermanito, sentía que debía estar ahí para él, tiempo después Joey llego a visitarlos para salir y hacer lo que tenían planeado para ese día, Yami bajo de la habitación de Yugi y le dijo a Joey que ese día no saldría y le explico lo que paso con Yugi.

Joey: ya veo viejo, no te preocupes te entiendo, me quedare contigo por un rato para cuidar a Yugi.

Yami: gracias Joey.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Yugi y estuvieron platicando, Yugi no daba señales de que fuera a despertar pronto, ese día solo paso así, Yugi no despertó en todo el día lo cual preocupo a Yami, se despidió de Joey, Yami se quedó en la habitación de Yugi cuidándolo y velando su sueño no se había querido separarse de él.

Cayo la noche y Yami se quedó dormido en una silla que puso a un lado de la cama de Yugi y así se quedó toda la noche. Al día siguiente con los primeros rayos del sol Yugi despertó, pero en el algo había cambiado, cosa que no se daría a notar mucho al principio, su mirada mostraba algo de frialdad, se sentó en su cama y vio que Yami estaba ahí dormido, Yami también comenzó a despertar y vio que Yugi lo estaba observando, le dio gusto verlo despierto.

Yami: ¿Cómo te encuentras?- le toco la frente y no tenía temperatura.

Yugi: ya mejor, gracias, creo que mejor me paro.

Yami: es mejor que no.- dijo deteniéndolo.- es mejor que reposes iré a prepararte algo de desayunar.- con eso Yami se para de la silla y sale de la habitación hacia la cocina también avisándole a su abuelo que Yugi había despertado; cuando Yami salió de la habitación un aura negra salía de Yugi y este sonrió de una manera algo maquiavélica, se levantó y se dirigió hacia la ventana y observo el paisaje.

Yugi: no puedo esperar para que mi alma quede restaurada, solo es una pequeña porción de mi alma es la que habita este cuerpo pero solo eso me basto para controlar a este niño, jajajaja, muy pronto los destruiré a todos.

Ese era el inicio del cambio en Yugi como muy pronto todos se darían cuenta, nadie se imaginaba hasta qué punto se daría pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el comenzara a hacer maldades perversas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos, este es un nuevo fic ¿Qué pasara? Yugi esta poseído y muy pronto todos verán lo malvado que puede llegar a ser, este capítulo en si no es largo pero aun así espero que este fic les guste a las personas que lo lean, tratare de hacerlo lo más interesante posible, bueno sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo, Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	2. cambio de personalidad

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 2: Cambio de personalidad**

Habían pasado días desde que Yugi se había desmayado, parecía estar bien pero algo en él había cambiado, cada día su mirada se notaba más fría y una sombra de maldad había aparecido en sus ojos, aunque a veces trataba de pasar como si nada hubiera pasado. Un día trajo unos libros y no dio muchas explicaciones de que eran solo se excusó diciendo que quería leer, pero cuando se le llegaba viendo en su lectura escondía rápidamente sus libros y no daba explicación de que eran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami: Yugi muchas veces actuaba como el mismo pero otras veces parecía haber un cambio en el ya que en un momento estaba bien y al siguiente no, yo me preocupaba mucho por él ya que me había percatado de eso, en esos momentos no me pasaba por la mente lo que realmente le pasaba ya que en si era algo difícil de imaginar, se había vuelto muy reservado y ya no me decía ni comentaba sus cosas como siempre solía hacerlo, muchas veces se encerraba en nuestra habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En un buen día soleado Yugi prefirió quedarse en casa, no quiso salir con Yami y Joey, a Yami le preocupaba mucho, su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal con Yugi, Joey trataba de convencerlo de que solamente estaba exagerando las cosas y de que no se preocupara.

Joey: amigo estas exagerando, Yugi está bien.- dijo mientras practicaba Basquetbol con Yami y trataba de que Yami no le robara el balón.

Yami: sé que a veces puedo exagerar pero algo en mi interior me dice que algo anda mal, no es normal que siempre quiera encerrarse.

Joey: tal vez solo quiere un poco de privacidad, eso es normal ya tranquilízate.- en eso Yami le roba el balón y anota.

Yami: punto para mi yo gano, está bien además creo que puedes tener razón, tratare de llevar este asunto mejor.

Joey: así se habla amigo y la próxima vez yo seré quien gane, vámonos quiero una soda y ya que ganaste tu invitas.

Yami: claro que no.- solamente recogieron el balón y se fueron de las canchas.

Mientras tanto en la casa tienda el abuelo estaba acomodando algunas cosas en los estantes, cuando se escuchó la campanilla que estaba en la puerta, el abuelo volteo y se encontró a un hombre con una pistola en la mano.

¿?: Dame todo el dinero si no quieres morir.

Abuelo: está bien solo no dispare.

Iba a ir por el dinero para dárselo y que se fuera cuando apareció Yugi por detrás.

Yugi: ¿Qué pasa?

Abuelo: vete de aquí Yugi es muy peligroso que estés aquí.

En eso el abuelo recibe un golpe muy fuerte en la cara de parte de aquel hombre, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente, pero Yugi no se inmuto al ver aquello solo volteo a ver al abuelo y luego al asaltante.

¿?: Niño si no quieres que tu abuelo se muera dame todo el dinero y rápido.- dijo apuntándole con la pistola.

Yugi: sonriendo.- ¿esa es tu versión de una amenaza? Que patético pero tu corazón con maldad te hace perfecto como sacrificio a las sombras.

¿?: No digas estupideces.- Yugi se iba acercando a el.- mejor te mato.- el hombre disparo pero la bala no llego a Yugi ya que se detuvo en el aire a corta distancia y luego exploto, el hombre se asustó y comenzó a descargar el cartucho de balas sobre Yugi, pero estas solo quedaban en el aire y explotaban, las balas se le terminaron y no pudo dañar a Yugi.- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Qué eres?

Yugi: soy tu verdugo y tu alma será devorada por las sombras.- de Yugi salió la misma aura oscura de antes y esta formo una figura en forma de muerte y fue contra aquel hombre, el trato de salir pero la puerta no se abría, finalmente aquella figura lo rodeo y el dio un grito desesperado, las sombras terminaron consumiéndolo completamente, la oscuridad regreso a Yugi y el collar brillo en ese momento, cuando dejo de brillar este se oscureció un poco.- la primera víctima en mucho tiempo, siempre me ha gustado ver como un humano es consumido por la oscuridad.- se acercó al abuelo y lo recargo aun lado de la vitrina de la tienda.- considéralo como un gesto amable, algo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Solo se quedó observándolo aunque realmente quería transformar al abuelo en un segundo sacrificio a las sombras pero sabía que tenía que esperar ya que eso es lo que haría pero más adelante.

Momentos después llegaron Yami y Joey y vieron la escena.

Yami: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – dijo acercándose al abuelo para ver cómo estaba

Yugi: fue un asalto hermano, creo que lo lastimaron.- dijo fingiendo preocupación.- no supe que hacer.

Joey: ¿Dónde está el asaltante?- Vio la pistola en el piso mas no al sujeto.

Yugi: le dije que llamaría a la policía y se fue, no entendí porque.- dijo fingiendo.

Yami: si algo así llega a pasar otra vez no digas que llamaras a la policía, ¿Qué tal si te pasa algo?

Yugi: lo siento, pero no pasó nada (pensando: excepto que su alma sirvió de alimento a las sombras) creo que el abuelo está bien.

Yami: es lo importante, ayúdenme a llevarlo a la sala.

Entre los 3 lo llevaron a descansar y a los pocos minutos el abuelo despertó y relato lo que paso.

Yami: bueno lo importante es que ambos están bien y que esto no paso a mayores, pero es mejor llamar a la policía para que lo busque, es mejor asegurarnos que no regrese.

Yugi: no creo que vaya a regresar.

Joey: ¿Por qué lo dices Yugi?

Yugi: yo solo lo presiento, es solo intuición.- corrigió rápido ya que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.- (pensando: nadie regresa de las sombras a menos que lo traiga de vuelta cosa que no va a pasar.)

Abuelo: tu hermano tiene razón es mejor estar prevenidos.

Yami tomo el teléfono y llamo a la policía, explico por teléfono lo que había pasado y pidió que lo buscaran, tiempo más tarde llegaron 2 oficiales y dieron la descripción del asaltante, de hecho ya lo buscaban por otros asaltos pero aunque buscaran jamás lo encontrarían.

Después de que se fueron los oficiales Yami llevo a su abuelo a descansar a su habitación, luego bajo y se sentó junto a Yugi quien al sentirlo cerca comenzó a sentir malestares ya que comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza, cosa que preocupo mucho a Yami y a Joey.

Joey: amigo ¿Qué te ocurre?

Yami: Yugi responde ¿Qué te pasa?- Yami se puso frente a él y lo tomo de los hombros y esa sensación de malestar se hizo más fuerte.

Yugi: Yami… ayúdame… duele.

Yami: lo llevare a que descanse en la habitación, espérame aquí Joey.- Joey asintió.

Yami tomo en sus brazos a Yugi y subió rápidamente hasta la habitación, lo metió en la cama y se cercioro de que no tuviera fiebre tocando su frente lo cual provoco aún más malestar luego de unos minutos Yugi se dejó de quejar ya que los malestares había cesado.

Yugi: ¿podrías dejarme solo por un rato? Necesito descansar.

Yami: claro, si necesitas algo solo llámame.- Yugi asintió.

Se aseguró de que estaba solo y una mirada más fría apareció en sus ojos y luego aquella aura negra apareció nuevamente rodeando a Yugi.

Yugi: no puede ser, perdí por un momento el control del cuerpo de este niño, cada vez que su hermano está cerca siento como si fuera a liberarse de mi control, pero no podrá, primero matare a su tonto hermano antes de que eso ocurra, solo me faltaría decidir cómo lo hare, si será rápidamente para que no sufra o lentamente para verlo sufrir.- dijo eso poniendo una sonrisa.

Llego la noche y por consiguiente llego la hora de dormir, ya avanzada la noche ya todos en la casa Moto estaban durmiendo, pero Yami comenzó a moverse en su cama al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

En su sueño estaba parado y abajo en sus pies había una especie de neblina muy densa, no había otra cosa más que oscuridad.

Yami: ¿en dónde estoy?- se preguntó ya que se veía oscuro, de repente escucho una voz muy conocida para él.

¿?: ¡YAMI! ¡HERMANO!

Yami: esa voz es de Yugi.

En esos momentos empezó a correr en dirección de donde se escuchaba la voz de su hermano, parecía que el camino no tenía fin, sin embargo la voz de Yugi se escuchaba más fuerte, de repente diviso una figura y se acercó a ella, era Yugi pero estaba atrapado en lo que parecía ser un muro con unas manos esqueléticas sujetando sus muñecas y tobillos, el tenía la mirada baja, sombras tenían rodeado parte de su cuerpo.

Yami: ¡no puede ser!- a Yami le dio mucha impresión ver a Yugi así.- no te preocupes yo te ayudare a salir de ahí.- Yami se acercó para quitar a Yugi de ahí, de la nada salió un par de manos con fuego a su alrededor del muro que sujetaron la mano y muñeca de Yami quemándolo y haciéndolo retroceder, él se tomó su mano herida y vio que quedaron marcados los dedos de aquellas manos, otras más salieron para evitar que Yami se acercara, en eso Yugi hablo levantando su mirada.

Yugi: hermano no tengo mucho tiempo, logre presentarme en tus sueños para advertirte que el Yugi con el que convives no soy yo.

Yami: ¿a qué te refieres Yugi?- pregunto, tenía los ojos muy abiertos en impresión.

Yugi: debes cuidarte de él, yo estoy siendo consumido por las sombras, debes cuidarte de aquel que se hace pasar por mí, es más peligroso de lo que te imaginas ya que el tratara de matarte.

Yami: Yugi no te entiendo ¿Por qué dices que no eres tú? Y ¿Qué esa persona que se hace pasar por ti intentara matarme?

Yugi: es un espíritu que posee mi cuerpo para regenerarse, pronto mi alma será consumida, solo lamento que tal vez no vuelva a verte ni sentir tu cariño.- en eso salieron lágrimas de sus ojos al igual que los ojos de Yami, no te pido que lo detengas ya que estaría enviándote a una muerte segura.

Yami estaba tan impresionado que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Yugi: Yami solo… interrumpió sus palabras ya que una mano salió por detrás para taparle la boca.

Yami: no ¡suéltalo! En cuanto iba a acercarse un muro de fuego lo impidió.

Yugi: ¡confió en ti hermano!¡Te quiero y por nada de este mundo mueras!

Yami: ¡YUGI!- dio ese grito por la desesperación que sentía y despertó muy exaltado y respirando agitadamente.- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo volteando a ver a Yugi que estaba en la cama de aun lado de la habitación, él estaba profundamente dormido en esos momentos sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su mano así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño de su habitación prendió la luz y se sorprendió mucho al ver que su mano tenia las mismas impresiones de dedos de aquella mano quemante que lo sujeto en su sueño.- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué tengo estas marcas?- en eso se sujetó ya que las quemaduras comenzaban a dolerle y a arderle mucho.

Saco un pequeño botiquín que tenía guardado, de el saco alcohol, algodón y una venda y procedió a curarse, ponía gestos de dolor cada vez que se aplicaba el alcohol con el algodón en la herida, después se vendo la mano y parte de su muñeca y fue a recostarse de nuevo aunque ya no se durmió ya que estaba muy pensativo ¿Qué significaba aquel sueño en el que Yugi le advirtió que se cuidara? Era cierto que había cambiado pero ¿no sería capaz de matar o hacer algo parecido? ¿o sí?, su mente estaba muy confusa, no sabía que hacer o que pensar pero pronto descubriría una muy cruel realidad, le tocaría descubrir lo que Yugi era realmente capaz de hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que esta historia les esté gustando, ya verán que otras maldades es capaz de hacer Yugi además de enviar almas a las sombras, voy a contestar rapidin los reviews que me dejaron

Azula1991: en este capítulo ya viste una parte de lo que puede llegar a hacer Yugi en el siguiente capítulo hará otras cosas

DinahNuzzler: gracias por tu comentario si es algo original y descuida terminare este fic, tratare de subir los capítulos lo más rápido que pueda

Sayori Sakura: hermana que bueno que te guste, seguiré con este fic y trataré de hacerlo lo más interesante posible gracias por tu apoyo

Kimiyu: gracias por su comentario, ya veraz que les espera a Yami y a los demás con este cambio de Yugi

Chiyo Asakura: gracias por tu comentario, Yugi se volverá cada vez más malo y Yami se dará cuenta pero… ya veraz lo que pasara

Y un saludo muy especial para mi hermana Divine Atem, te quiero y espero que te esté gustando esta historia

Seria todo, espero que dejen sus comentarios y que esta historia les esté gustando, seria todo nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	3. maleficios parte 1… embrujo mortal

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 3: Maleficios parte 1… Embrujo mortal**

Yami: hola a todos de nuevo espero que les esté gustando este relato.-en esos momentos entro Joey.

Joey: hola Yami ¿Qué haces?

Yami: estoy contando lo que paso hace tiempo con Yugi.

Joey: a si ya me acuerdo pero aun así quiero escuchar.

Yami: muy bien siéntate que voy a empezar a relatar.- Joey se sentó.- en esa noche yo me quede pensando hasta que amaneció ya que todo se empezaba a tornar muy extraño, aquel sueño en verdad me había perturbado no sabía que podía significaba y tampoco sabía si debía tomar aquel sueño enserio o solo dejarlo pasar como un mal sueño, pero después me tocaría saber que eso era más real y no de la mejor manera.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya había amanecido y Yami ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, puesto que se había quedado pensando en aquel sueño que vio tan real además de las marcas de quemaduras que aparecieron en su mano, soñó eso pero como era posible que se remarcaran en la realidad era algo que Yami no entendía, así que mejor decidió pararse, después de arreglarse bajo a hacer el desayuno para todos, tiempo después su abuelo bajo y vio lo que Yami había preparado ya que la mesa ya estaba puesta.

Abuelo: buenos días Yami, hoy te levantaste temprano.

Yami: buenos días abuelo, desperté temprano y pensé en preparar el desayuno para todos, si gustas ya puedes comenzar a comer abuelo.- el abuelo asintió ya que todo se veía rico, huevos fritos con tocino, jugo de naranja, pan tostado y hot cakes.- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy abuelo? – pregunto por lo sucedido del día anterior.

Abuelo: mucho mejor Yami no te preocupes.- instantes después bajo Yugi, Yami y el abuelo les dio los buenos días aunque él no contestara con tanta cordialidad, todos comenzaron a desayunar excepto Yami quien solo picaba su desayuno, seguía muy pensativo todavía por alguna razón no había podido olvidar por más que lo intentara, todo era silencio, el abuelo noto que Yami tenía su mano derecha vendada y decidió romper el silencio.

Abuelo: Yami ¿Qué te paso en la mano?

Yami: yo… me golpee al despertar esta mañana.

Abuelo: ¿tan fuerte fue el golpe que te diste que tuviste que vendarte? Déjame ver.- iba a tomar la mano de Yami pero la quito rápidamente ya que si su abuelo veía las marcas de quemaduras no podría explicarlas.

Yami: abuelo no te preocupes yo mismo me encargue de curarme.- Yugi noto que se puso un poco nervioso con eso.

Abuelo: está bien, chicos por lo general ustedes dos siempre platican en el desayuno ¿Qué pasa ahora? Digan algo.

Yugi: yo no tengo nada que decir.

Abuelo: y tu Yami, te veo muy pensativo que apenas has probado la comida.- Yami decidió contar lo que le ocurría pero no completamente, se guardaría los detalles importantes para él.

Yami: me quede pensando en un sueño muy raro que tuve anoche, una voz me advirtió que me cuidara que alguien trataría de matarme.- cuando Yami dijo eso Yugi puso toda su atención en eso ¿Quién podría advertirle? Fue el pensamiento que paso por la cabeza de Yugi.

Yugi: ¿de qué más trato tu sueño?- pregunto de repente.

Yami: solo eso y me quede pensando en eso nada mas.- quiso reservarse.

Yugi: solo eso trato (pensando: por favor no me engaña hay más solo que no quiere decirlo)

Yami: si solo eso ¿Por qué te interesa eso?

Yugi: por nada solo fue curiosidad.

Abuelo: solo fue un mal sueño, nadie quiere matarte, ya no pienses en eso y termina de desayunar, estuvo rico después laven lo platos y vasos, yo iré a abrir la tienda.- Solomon se levantó y se fue a abrir su negocio dejándolos solos.

Yugi: en tu sueño hubo más solo que no quieres decirlo ¿Qué es lo que escondes Yami?

Yami: no escondo nada eso fue todo además ¿Por qué quieres insistir en esto?

Yugi: como te dije tengo curiosidad, tus ojos te delatan, ese sueño te preocupa y es por eso que no se aparta de tu mente, además mientes con la herida en tu mano.- volteando a ver la mano vendada de Yami.- alguien te hizo eso y no quieres decirlo.

Yami: poniéndose un poco nervioso.- no miento, me lo hice yo solo ¿ya terminaste de sacar deducciones?

Yugi: si no mientes ¿Por qué te pones nervioso? Y si te hiciste tú solo esa herida entonces muéstramela.

Yami: no tengo que mostrarte nada.- levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo su plato.- comeré más tarde se me fue el apetito.- se retira a la cocina era muy obvio que no iba a decir nada más.

Yugi: (pensando: ¿Quién pudo decirte en sueños que te cuidaras? Sea quien sea logro ponerte a pensar y es por eso que te reservas ya que realmente estas siendo cauteloso con eso pero por lo que veo tampoco sabes que pensar, lo que te advirtieron es cierto debes cuidarte, de mi).- poniendo una sonrisa siniestra

Pasado ese incidente tiempo después llego a Joey de visita, toco la puerta y Yami fue quien le abrió.

Yami: buenos días Joey.- Joey lo saludo pero Yami noto que se notaba algo molesto.- ¿Qué te pasa? Te noto molesto.

Joey: estoy molesto.

Yami: ¿Por qué? será mejor que pases y me cuentes.- ambos pasaron y se sentaron en los sillones, en esos momentos no había nadie cerca, el abuelo estaba en la tienda y Yugi se había subido.

Joey: ese bobo de Ushio (nota: es el bravucón que golpeo a Joey y Tristán en la serie y del cual Yugi los defendió)

Yami: ¿Qué te hizo?

Joey: venia para acá y me lo encontré.- mientras relataba lo sucedido a Yami, Yugi estaba en los escalones escuchando la conversación.- comenzó a insultarme y a decir sus tonterías de puro milagro no nos agarramos a golpes.

Yami: es lo bueno, sabes que a él le gusta provocarte además de que es más fuerte que tú, deberías solo ignorarlo.

Joey: lo se amigó, pero como me gustaría que alguien le diera una lección y lo pusiera en su lugar.- al escuchar eso una idea macabra paso por la mente de Yugi ya que puso una sonrisa maléfica, bajo a la cocina tomo algunos ingredientes y volvió a subir sin que Yami y Joey se dieran cuenta, en su habitación comenzó a preparar lo que necesitaría, después Joey pregunto a Yami que le había pasado en su mano y Yami le dijo una mentira que Joey se creyó.

Tiempo después llevaba una bolsa de papel en su mano, estando a la mitad de los escalones pudo observar que Yami y Joey tenían un duelo, iba a salir a la calle pero sabía que Yami no se lo permitiría por "cuestiones de salud" que eso era lo que Yami pensaba por los mareos que había tenido así que decidió dejarlos inconscientes, su collar comenzó a brillar desatando un hechizo.

Yugi: duerman.- primero tu Yami.

Yami: bien ganare… este… duelo.- comenzó a sentirse mareado, todo el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas, las cartas que tenía en la mano cayeron y en acto seguido cayo inconsciente sobre la mesa.

Joey: Yami ¿Qué te pasa?- se levantó y comenzó a moverlo.- vamos despierta.

Yugi: duerme Joey.- en esos momentos Joey también comenzó a sentirse mareado y en momentos cayó al piso inconsciente.

Terminando de bajar los escalones sonrió su collar dejo de brillar pero este se volvió a oscurecer iba tomando un color gris, sonrió al dejarlos en la inconsciencia.

Yugi: es tan fácil dejar a los mortales inconscientes ahora solo falta uno.- se dirigió a donde estaba el abuelo y haciendo lo mismo que hizo con Yami y Joey lo dejo inconsciente para después poder salir.

Salió de la casa con su paquete en las manos, uso un poco de magia para localizar a quien se convertiría en su próxima víctima, cerro sus ojos y el collar nuevamente comenzó a brillar después de unos segundos supo dónde encontrarlo así que comenzó a caminar, en minutos llego al parque encontrándose con quien deseaba.

Ushio: miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el pequeño Yugi dime ¿Dónde está tu niñera? (refiriéndose a Yami).- el comentario le molesto pero no dejo ver su molestia.

Yugi: decidí salir yo solo.

Ushio: es un gran milagro que hoy no esté custodiándote ¿Qué es lo que traes en la bolsa?

Yugi: nada.

Ushio: trae acá.- le arrebata la bolsa y ve que trae algo de comida.- ¿con que nada verdad? Solo porque me siento de buenas te dejare ir sin hacerte nada, pero vete ahora antes de que cambie de opinión.

Yugi: de acuerdo.- se da media vuelta y volteo a ver que Ushio comía lo que llevaba en aquella bolsa, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.- disfrútalo mientras puedas, mañana a la 1.

Llego a casa entro e iba a subir a su habitación, se quedó a inicios de las escaleras y su collar comenzó a brillar nuevamente desatando otro hechizo, luego el brillo ceso y con un chasquido de sus dedos todos comenzaron a despertar luego fue a encerrarse.

Yami fue el primero en despertar, abrió sus ojos y vio que Joey estaba en el piso se levantó para ver cómo estaba y comenzó a moverlo.

Yami: Joey respóndeme, despierta.- en eso Joey comenzó a despertar también, se levantó mirando a Yami.- ¿estás bien?

Joey: si eso creo y tu ¿Cómo estás?

Yami: estoy bien ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Joey: no sé, primero te desmayaste y luego me sentí mareado y también me desmaye.

Yami: yo también me sentí mareado, que extraño.- Joey asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami: en esos momentos no supimos la causa de los desmayos, después de ir a ver al abuelo el también comenzaba a despertar, fue tan extraño, en aquel día Yugi se encerró, paso todo el día así, la noche fue tranquila ya que no tuve aquel sueño, pero aun pensaba en eso, al día siguiente nos tocaría vivir algo desagradable.

Joey: desagradable se queda corto, fue horrible, solo de acordarme me dan escalofríos, aún tengo pesadillas de eso.

Yami: ¿enserio? ¿Por qué nunca lo comentaste?

Joey: no quería que supieras pero ya lo dije, no me quiero ni acordar.- haciendo un gesto de espanto al recordar y abrazándose a sí mismo.

Yami: bueno.- con una gotita detrás de su cabeza al ver los gestos que Joey hacia.- creo que mejor continuo, como decía al día siguiente veríamos algo totalmente desagradable y como dijo Joey fue horrible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Yugi insistía a Yami que salieran al parque alrededor de la 1 ya que no se quería perder lo que iba a pasar, Yami al principio no quería por preocuparse por su salud pero después de tanto insistir Yami accedió, después de que llegara Joey los 3 se fueron, estaban dando vueltas en el parque cuando se encontraron con Ushio pero su aspecto no era nada bueno.

Ushio: pero si son los amiguitos, ahora si están juntos.

Yami: ¿Qué quieres Ushio?- dijo con un tono de enfado.

Ushio: lo de siempre cretinos, molestarlos.

Joey: es mejor que te retires que no estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Yugi llevaba un reloj el cual veía constantemente solo faltaban segundos para la 1

Yugi: (pensando: faltan muy pocos segundos para la hora marcada.- sonriendo.- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ahora muere)

En eso Ushio comenzó a convulsionarse enfrente de Yami y Joey, también comenzó a sangrar por la boca y la nariz.

Yami: Joey rápido llama a una ambulancia, Ushio resiste.- Joey hizo lo que Yami le indico saco su celular y llamo a una ambulancia.

Ushio comenzaba a ahogarse con su propia sangre, también hizo un gesto de que quería vomitar y lo hizo, vomito sangre, Yami se alejó un poco al ver eso, no sabía qué hacer ni tampoco Joey, la gente se comenzaba a acercar, todos trataban de ayudar pero lamentablemente ya no se podía hacer nada; en pocos minutos llego la ambulancia y vieron que Ushio seguía con las convulsiones y seguía escupiendo sangre, lo levantaron y es cuando dejo de moverse, ya había muerto, era prácticamente un lago de sangre ahí, pero paso algo curioso, como su cabeza quedo de lado algo en su cuello comenzó a moverse y de repente muchos gusanos traspasaron su cuello, todos se asustaron al ver eso, excepto Yugi quien se divertía con eso, una sonrisa más adorno su rostro al ver la cara de espanto de Yami, Joey y la demás gente.

Joey: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cómo es posible que le salga eso?

Yami: no lo sé es espantoso, yo creo que mejor nos vamos.

Yugi: si fue horrible.- dijo fingiendo que se asustó cuando realmente eso le dio gusto.- (pensando: lo que se comió ayer estaba embrujado, los gusanos se lo comieron por dentro, ese fue el final de otro patético mortal).- sin que Yami y Joey se dieran cuenta el collar comenzó a brillar y se volvió un poco más oscuro.

Así empezaron la caminata de regreso a casa, realmente había sido una impresión muy fuerte ver morir a alguien de esa manera, lo que no sabían era que todavía les faltaba ver otra cosa que sería igual de traumático que lo anterior y todavía les esperaba más en especial a Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos espero que este capítulo les guste y que este fic les esté gustando, fue algo traumático la muerte de Ushio ¿no creen?, todavía lo que les espera, le mando saludos a Divine Atem y Sayori Sakura gracias por seguirme en esta historia hermanas, también un saludo para Azula1991 y Chiyo Asakura, espero que les esté gustando esta historia y sobre un comentario que me pusieron de que si a Yugi le gustan los collares no es tanto que le gusten si no que este en especial era demasiado atractivo para cualquiera, mas por la maldad llevada adentro ya explicare eso en capítulos siguientes, espero que les guste ya verán lo que le espera a Yami, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	4. maleficios parte 2… hechizo macabro

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 4: Maleficios parte 2… Hechizo macabro**

Había sido una impresión muy fuerte ver morir de esa manera a una persona, Yugi solo sonreía ante aquel acto ya que eso era lo que esperaba, esa fue la razón por la cual insistió en salir, solo para ver morir a Ushio con la comida que llevaba, había puesto un embrujo macabro en ella para que diera como resultado aquella horrible muerte, para él fue satisfactorio pero fue horroroso para quienes lo presenciaron.

Yami y Joey iban platicando sobre aquella situación y la impresión que les había dado, Yugi solo escuchaba aquella conversación ya que no quería participar en ella, cuando de pronto se encontraron con 4 pandilleros que se les pusieron enfrente Yami se colocó frente a Yugi para protegerlo.

Pandillero 1: chicos creo que nos divertiremos con ellos.

Joey: no lo creo bravucones.

Yami: Joey son demasiados como para pelear con ellos, además no quiero que Yugi resulte lastimado.

Yugi: no te preocupes por mí.

Joey: bueno cuando cuente 3 corremos… 3.- se dan media vuelta comenzando la persecución, Yugi simplemente dejo que Yami y Joey se adelantaran ya que ya tenía planeado hacerles algo a aquellos tipos, se detuvo y solo espero que aquellos pandilleros llegaran, momentos después estuvo frente a frente con ellos.

Pandillero 1: tenemos a uno.

Pandillero 2: nos divertiremos mucho contigo niño.

Yugi: se equivocan seré yo quien me divierta con ustedes patéticos mortales, serán mi sacrificio, las sombras tienen hambre y yo las alimentare con sus almas.

Pandillero 3: a el muchachos.- estos se abalanzaron sobre Yugi.

Yugi: este será su último error.

El aura negra comenzó a hacerse presente pero esta vez era más oscura, esta comenzó a formar nubes que estaban divididas en 4 y estas formaron 4 monstruos que se abalanzaron sobre aquellos tipos, Yugi solo disfrutaba el ver aquel macabro espectáculo.

Momentos después Yami fue el que se dio cuenta que Yugi no estaba con ellos.

Yami: Joey espera ¿Dónde está Yugi?

Joey: no puede ser ¿A dónde se metió?

Yami: probablemente lo atraparon.

Dándose media vuelta Yami comenzó a correr de regreso seguido por Joey temía que hubieran lastimado a su hermanito, sin saber que en realidad era al revés, no se habían alejado mucho.

Para cuando llegaron les toco ver algo tan traumatizante como lo anterior, si bien vieron que Yugi estaba ahí pero también vieron a 4 monstruos destrozar (literalmente) a aquellos 4 sujetos, Joey es el que no te contuvo de gritar.

Joey: ¡ahhhhh! ¡¿Qué son esas cosas? Yugi escucho aquel grito que pego Joey pero no volteo.

Aquellos monstruos se volvieron nubes negras que terminaron rodeando a aquellos sujetos y con un grito ahogado aquellos pandilleros fueron consumidos por la oscuridad para finalmente desaparecer, Yami no espero más y tomo a Yugi de un brazo para llevárselo de ahí, pero al momento del contacto Yugi comenzó a sentí malestares pero estos eran un poco más fuertes que los anteriores, como si el contacto con Yami fuese lo que lo provocara, Yami se percató de eso decidió mejor ir a casa en un taxi, llegaron rápidamente, pagaron lo que el taxi pedía y Yami subió rápidamente a Yugi a su habitación, donde lo coloco en su cama, Yugi le pidió dejarlo solo y Yami asintió, al dejarlo solo el collar comenzó a brillar, para cuando el brillo termino el collar se tornó un poco más oscuro, de un color gris entre claro y oscuro después de eso los malestares se calmaron.

Yugi: no puede ser, perdí nuevamente el control del cuerpo de este niño y esta vez fue más fuerte que la vez anterior, cada vez que tengo contacto con su hermano pierdo el control como si en cada toque le diera fuerzas para librarse de mí, pues ya me canse de eso Yami Moto acabas de condenarte a muerte, no voy a descansar hasta haberte matado y tengo la forma más adecuada de hacerlo.- dijo sonriendo y empezó a preparar algunas cosas que necesitaría para cobrar una vida más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey: Solo de recordar me dan escalofríos, aquellas criaturas y la forma en que murió Ushio, me caía mal pero no merecía morir de esa manera tan horrible.

Yami: lo se fue algo verdaderamente espantoso, y lo fue tanto como lo que después seguía, no sabía que yo sería el siguiente de la lista.

Joey: se a qué te refieres y en esos momentos no quisiste aceptarlo.

Yami: pero de no haberlo hecho creo que ya estaría muerto, le contamos al abuelo lo sucedido y en su expresión pude notar que no nos creyó, como si lo hubiéramos inventado, después nos dio la noticia de que saldría de viaje al día siguiente a Tokio por un asunto urgente el cual nunca menciono y quería que nos comportáramos, en especial Joey.

Joey: no sé porque el abuelo no confió en mí que soy muy bien portado, todo un ángel, soy la imagen misma de la paz.

Yami: Joey eso ni tú mismo te lo crees.

Joey: ¡OYE! ¿Acaso crees que soy un chico revoltoso y peleonero que se exalta con cualquier cosa?

Yami: tu realmente no quieres que te conteste ¿o sí?- ante esa respuesta a Joey le salió una nubecita gris.- es mejor que siga relatando.- con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

Joey: si mejor continúa.

Yami: después de que el abuelo se había ido, Yugi y yo nos quedamos solos, en ese día empezaría un infierno para mí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la noticia de que se ausentaría por una semana el espíritu que poseía a Yugi vio la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con Yami, después de todo sabía que él podría liberar al verdadero Yugi de su prisión y como el mismo había dicho lo aniquilaría antes de que eso ocurriera, ya tenía una forma de hacerlo solo necesitaba un complemento más.

En ese día Yugi se había rehusado a bajar diciendo que se sentía mal cuando realmente lo que hacía era preparar lo que iba a necesitar para acabar con una vida más, sabía que el elemento faltante debía pertenecer a Yami ya que solo así funcionaria; en un momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, noto que era Yami así que fingió estar dormido, Yami entro al baño de su habitación, con curiosidad fue a observar lo que hacía y sigilosamente se acercó y pudo observar que Yami se quitaba la venda de su mano derecha también pudo observar las marcas de quemaduras en ella, la herida comenzaba a arderle así que saco su botiquín y procedió a curarse, cuando termino se colocó una nueva venda y dejo la anterior en la basura, Yugi puso especial atención a eso y cuando vio que Yami estaba a punto de salir volvió a la cama y volvió a fingir que dormía sabía que Yami no lo molestaría y así fue Yami salió de la habitación, cuando se aseguró de que estaba solo se dirigió al baño y tomo la venda que Yami había dejado, era perfecto para ejecutar lo que tenía planeado hacer.

Yugi: perfecto justo lo que necesitaba.- fue a comenzar con los últimos preparativos.

Más tarde de ese día Yami preparaba la comida para él y Yugi, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que se escuchó el timbre de la puerta, fue a abrir y se encontró con Joey.

Joey: hola viejo ¿Qué haces?

Yami: preparo la comida, pasa.

Joey: se ve que llegue en un buen momento (n/a: cuando no Joey ha de pensar en comer XD) ¿Cómo sigue Yugi?

Yami: dice que se siente mal, en cuanto termine de preparar la comida se la subiré para que no se fatigue bajando.- Joey empezó a ayudarle a preparar la mesa, cuando Yami estaba a punto de terminar de preparar todo sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su mano derecha, el dolor fue tanto que dio un grito y se sujetaba fuertemente su mano, Joey al escucharlo fue corriendo para ver qué había ocurrido cuando entro a la cocina vio a Yami que seguía sujetándose su mano.

Joey: Yami ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Yami: mi mano me duele mucho.

Joey: déjame ver.- Joey le quito la venda y vio las marcas de quemaduras en su mano y vio que estas comenzaban a sangrar.- ven tenemos que lavar esto antes de que se te infecte.- Yami solo asintió, ambos se acercaron al lavabo de la cocina, Joey abrió el grifo para que cayera agua sobre la herida que se veía muy mal ya que no dejaba de sangrar, al contacto con el agua Yami sintió que el agua era más como acido lo que caía sobre su mano pero aun así hizo su mayor esfuerzo para no gritar así que solo apretó sus ojos y su puño izquierdo más fuerte en señal de que estaba doliéndole demasiado.- ¿no entiendo cómo fue que te hiciste esto?

Yami: yo no me hice esto Joey.

Joey: bueno ¿Cómo lo sientes?

Yami: me duele mucho y me arde también, casi no lo soporto, siento como si me hubieran enterrado mil cuchillos al rojo vivo en mi mano.

Joey: al menos ahoya ya dejo de sangrar.- dijo eso al ver que ya no sangraba.- ¿Dónde tienes más vendas?

Yami: en un botiquín que se encuentra en el baño de mi habitación.

Joey: traeré el botiquín.

Joey se apresuró en subir y buscar el botiquín, entro de golpe a la habitación siendo observado por Yugi, busco lo que necesitaba hasta encontrarlo y luego salió del baño llevando en la mano lo que necesitaba para ayudarle a Yami a curarse, antes de salir Yugi le hizo un par de preguntas.

Yugi: ¿Qué pasa Joey? ¿Por qué tan apresurado?

Joey: es que a Yami le empezaron unos dolores fuertes y comenzó a sangrar de su mano, bajo el botiquín para ayudarle.

Yugi: ¿el está bien?

Joey: eso espero, iré con el Yugi.- Joey salió apresurado y Yugi no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa algo macabra en su rostro.

Yugi: excelente, el hechizo funciono, pronto vas a sucumbir ante mi hechizo mortal jajajaja.

Solo pensaba en como más haría sufrir a Yami, ya que ese hechizo podía manipularlo a su antojo, esto apenas comenzaba para Yami y si esto continuaba así Yami no tendrá ninguna esperanza para salvarse y terminaría como todas las demás victimas de aquel espíritu malvado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el 4 capítulo de esta historia, apenas comienza el hechizo en contra de Yami ¿Qué es lo que pasara con él? ¿Terminara como los demás? Esa y otras preguntas que se contestaran en el siguiente capítulo, les agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia, ya que eso me motiva mucho para continuar. (Sobre todo mis hermanas)

"¡Queremos continuación! ¡Queremos continuación! ¡Giglipo, Yugi y Yami patrocinan sus historias y nuestra propaganda, continuar por favor! ¡Continuar! ¡Hasta Kaiba ofreció sus ahorros de por vida! ¡Continuación! ¡Continuación!

Es algo a lo que me uní con mi amiga Chiyo Asakura, sé que hay muchos que no las continúan porque a lo mejor no tienen tiempo para poder hacerlo pero esta es una petición que hago, XD

Bueno sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou


	5. al borde de la muerte

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 5:**** Al borde de la muerte**

Yami: hola a todos de nuevo, esta historia ya se está tornando un poco escalofriante.

Joey: ni que lo digas, jamás había visto tanta sangre como en esos momentos, bueno aparte de la sangre que había cuando Ushio murió.

Yami: y todo eso no tenía explicación alguna, yo comenzaba a sentirme mal, después se descubriría la razón, la cual no quería aceptar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado un buen rato desde que Yami comenzó con aquellos dolores en su mano derecha, Joey le había ayudado con sus tareas ese día, aquel dolor tal vez ya hubiera disminuido de intensidad pero aún seguía molestándolo.

Joey: ¿Cómo te sientes amigo?

Yami: aun me duele pero ya no tanto como hace rato.

Joey: ¿Cómo rayos te quemaste? Además es raro que una quemadura sangre de esa manera.

Yami: es algo que no puedo explicar y seamos realistas es algo que jamás nadie creería.

Joey: cuéntame.

Yami: está bien, hace unos días tuve una pesadilla en la cual Yugi me decía que me cuidara, que había alguien habitando su cuerpo y ese alguien trataría de matarme, él estaba atrapado y cuando trate de liberarlo un par de manos me sujetaron quemándome y dejando marcas en mi mano, para cuando desperté esas marcas las tenía en mi mano, eso es algo que no puedo explicar ya que no sé cómo sucedió.

Joey: tienes razón, nadie creería eso.

Yami: lo sé es por eso que no lo conté a nadie, ni siquiera tú me crees.

Joey: sé que no mentirías Yami pero realmente si es difícil de creer.

Yami no contesto, todo aquello era muy extraño, no sabía ni siquiera que pensar. A la mañana siguiente sería peor ya que aquello iría en aumento, ya por el medio día Yami hacia sus actividades en su casa, limpiando un poco, cosas así, ya casi terminaba e iba a comenzar a preparar algo de almorzar cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta, se imaginaba que era Joey, cuando se dirigió a abrir un dolor muy fuerte le dio en su pierna izquierda, fue tan fuerte que lo tiro al piso, dio un grito por lo fuerte que era, la persona al otro lado de la puerta al escucharlo gritar comenzó a golpear más insistentemente la puerta.

Joey: Yami amigo ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué gritaste?- Yami trato de pararse pero no pudo el dolor era tan fuerte que no lo dejaba pararse, así que se arrastró hacia la puerta y con esfuerzo abrió la puerta, la figura de su mejor amigo se dejó ver, Joey estaba preocupado por ver a su amigo en el piso quejándose.- ¿Qué te paso?

Yami: mi pierna, me duele mucho, ayúdame Joey no puedo pararme.

Joey lo cargo y lo llevo hasta uno de los sillones, Yami solo se quejaba, casi no podía soportarlo, Joey reviso la pierna de Yami y al hacerlo Yami tenía una herida enorme y profunda que abarcaba casi toda su pierna la cual estaba sangrando mucho, Joey fue corriendo a buscar unas toallas para detener la hemorragia al regresar las puso sobre la pierna lastimada de Yami.

Joey: ¿Cómo rayos te hiciste esa herida tan profunda?

Yami: no lo sé, de repente comenzó a dolerme, no recuerdo habérmela hecho.

Joey: en estas condiciones no podrás caminar, es mejor llamar a un médico, por lo que veo necesitas que te cosan esa herida.- así lo hicieron llamaron al médico que llego en pocos minutos, al revisar la herida vio la gravedad de esta y tuvo que coserla, 20 minutos después la herida ya había dejado de sangrar, el doctor le receto unos medicamentos para los dolores que pudiera tener y le recomendó que no hiciera esfuerzos al menos por unos días, cuando el doctor se fue Yami y Joey se pusieron a platicar más sobre el asunto.

Joey: ¿Cómo es que te llega a pasar esto? Las heridas no aparecen así como así.

Yami: no lo sé, todo esto es tan extraño, Joey tengo miedo.- Joey se sorprendió ante eso ya que era extraño que Yami le temiera a algo.

Joey: ¿tú con miedo? Eso sí es nuevo pero ¿miedo a que?

Yami: es difícil de explicar, me siento amenazado por algo que no puedo ver, por algo oscuro y bajo, es una locura pero es lo que siento.

Joey: vamos no hables como si tu casa tuviera fantasmas.

Yami: sé que no pero es como si realmente hubiera uno aquí.

Joey: un poco nervioso.- no digas eso los fantasmas no existen.

Yami: necesito descansar, me siento muy cansado.

Se quedó recostado en la sala de su casa, al poco tiempo se había quedado dormido, no tenía energías en esos momentos, Joey se quedó a su lado preguntándose del cambio de esa situación ¿Cómo era que tenía ese tipo de heridas si Yami no se las provocaba? Le creía, sabía que su amigo no era capaz de autolesionarse, solo esperaba que eso ya no ocurriera.

Tiempo después Yami seguía dormido, cuando sus sueños comenzaron a ser perturbados, estaba teniendo una pesadilla, sudaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

En su sueño él estaba en el mismo lugar de la vez anterior, el lugar era oscuro y el piso estaba húmedo, eso se podía notar porque en cada paso que daba sonaba como si estuviera pisando agua, caminaba sin saber a dónde iba, el camino frente al parecía interminable, de repente comenzó a escuchar una risa la cual era siniestra y muy tenebrosa, eso le dio miedo, también se empezaron a escuchar varias voces que hablaban a la vez y lo que decían no era nada alentador ni agradable

¿?: Vas a morir, morirás, estas condenado a la muerte.

Al escuchar eso comenzó a correr parecía que lo perseguían, las risas comenzaron a escucharse cada vez más cerca, mientras corría tropezó con algo que no supo lo que era, cayó al piso y solo estando en el piso se dio cuenta que no era agua lo que había en el piso

Yami: no puedo creerlo, esto no es agua, es sangre.

Aquello era un río de sangre y él se había manchado con ella, estaba totalmente horrorizado por aquello, se quiso levantar pero no pudo algo lo tenía sujetado al voltear a ver que lo detenía vio que una mano había salido del piso y eso lo tenía sujetado, intento zafarse pero más manos comenzaron a salir de aquel piso ensangrentado tomándolo de brazos y piernas atrapándolo por completo, comenzó a gritar pero era inútil nadie lo escuchaba, el miedo lo invadió por completo, vio que de los muros comenzaban a salir sombras las cuales eran muy tenebrosas, aquellas sombras tomaron formas humanas, venían por él, las sombras empezaron a hablar.

¿?: Eres nuestro, estas condenado a morir, tu alma es nuestra al igual que el alma de tu hermano, tú nos perteneces.- se sorprendió por lo dicho, esas sombras se abalanzaron a él, al estar rodeado no pudo más que dejar escapar un grito de terror.

Yami: ¡AHHHHHH!- no podía dejar de gritar, cuando sintió que algo o más bien alguien lo movía fue entonces cuando abrió sus ojos y vio a su amigo Joey tratando de despertarlo, despertó respirando muy agitadamente.

Joey: al fin despiertas amigo, tranquilo solo fue una pesadilla.

Yami: lo sé pero la sentí tan real, Joey ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Joey: amigo es mejor que lo olvides solo fue un mal sueño.

Yami: fue un sueño horrible.- corrigió.-sentí todo lo que me pasaba tan real como si lo estuviera viviendo en la realidad.

Tardo un rato en calmarse aquel sueño en verdad había sido bastante espeluznante y lo había perturbado mucho.

Joey estuvo acompañándolo todo el día y de vez en cuando Yami le pedía que fuera a revisar a Yugi quien le decía que estaba bien que no se preocupara y al escuchar que Joey le relataba lo que había sucedido solo le dio gusto, sabía que Yami sufría y eso le daba gozo, pero aún faltaba más por venir.

Paso el día y al poco tiempo la noche cubrió la ciudad nuevamente Joey le dijo a Yami que se quedaría con ellos solo para asegurarse de que nada más pasara, le preocupaba mucho la situación de su amigo y solo deseaba que eso se terminara, Joey ayudo a Yami a subir a su habitación, al poco tiempo ya casi todos estaban dormidos excepto Yugi quien solo observaba a Yami dormir, su mirada en ese momento había cambiado por completo, sus ojos ya no eran de color violeta sino de color rojo, un rojo tan fuerte y penetrante que solo daba a recordar al color de la sangre, ya se había enterado de la pesadilla que Yami había tenido durante el día, pensaba terminar con el al día siguiente, se acercó a Yami y puso su mano en la frente de Yami sin recargarla de hecho, una sombra oscura comenzó a salir de ella y se introdujo en su frente, hizo eso para que Yami no tuviera sueños placenteros sino sueños horrorosos como el que había tenido sino es que peores, Yami comenzó a cerrar sus ojos con más fuerza y a poner una mueca de dolor y angustia, Yugi se retiró a su cama, le había complacido aquello.

La noche fue horrible para Yami quien no solo soñaba con las cosas más horribles sino lo peor es que aunque quisiera no podía despertar, algo se lo impedía, paso la noche dando los primeros rayos del sol y solo ahí fue cuando Yami pudo despertar, en su mirada se notaba el terror vivido de aquellos sueños, vio que Yugi lo observaba.

Yami: buenos días Yugi.

Yugi: buenos días Yami, se ve que no descansaste.

Yami: no, fue una noche espantosa.

Yugi: trate de despertarte pero no pude, simplemente no podías despertar.

Yami: te agradezco que lo hayas intentado, es mejor que me pare lo último que quiero es dormir, por cierto ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yugi: mejor, que el doctor no te había dicho que no caminaras.

Yami: solo estaré abajo, además ya puedo caminar no iré a ningún lado.

Yami se levantó, se arregló y como pudo se dirigió a preparar el desayuno.

Yugi: al único lugar a donde iras será al infierno, las sombras del infierno ya comienzan a reclamar tu alma y hoy será el día en que se las daré.- dijo poniendo una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Yami se encontraba en la cocina preparando todo para un buen desayuno se quedó muy pensativo por lo sucedido, aquellos sueños habían sido tan vividos y horribles, no sabía que pensar, en eso Joey también se había levantado, noto que Yami estaba en la cocina así que entro a saludar.

Joey: buenos días amigo.- el saludo fue tan repentino que Yami salto del susto que se llevó.- perdón te asuste ¿verdad?

Yami: ¿asustarme? Casi me provocas un infarto.

Joey: ¿Por qué tan nervioso? Es raro que te asustes por algo.

Yami: lo sé pero es que toda la noche tuve pesadillas y cada pesadilla era peor que la anterior y no he podido quitarme ese susto de encima.

Joey: entiendo pero ¿no crees que deberías estar descansando para que no fuerces esa pierna?

Yami: ya estoy bien además me canso de solo estar sentado o acostado.

Joey: está bien, te ayudare a poner la mesa.- Yami asintió, ya casi terminaba de preparar el desayuno cuando comenzó a sentirse mareado y también comenzó con un dolor de cabeza, se empezó a sostener la cabeza, el dolor iba en aumento, con las dos manos se sostuvo la cabeza, Joey fue a preguntar en que más podía ayudar cuando vio que su amigo se sostenía la cabeza.

Joey: ¿Qué te pasa amigo? ¿Te sientes mal?

Yami: me duele mi cabeza.- Yami en esos momentos le daba la espalda a Joey, se acercó un momento al lavabo de repente comenzaron a escurrir gotas de sangre a través de su rostro hasta llegar al piso, estaba sangrando nuevamente pero esta vez era de su cabeza, al ver esto le dio la cara a Joey que pudo notar que el rostro de Yami estaba manchado de sangre

Joey: mejor vamos a la sala, no puede ser ¿ahora que paso?

Yami: no lo sé, Joey ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Me siento muy mal, es como si mis energías se hubieran ido.

Joey: quisiera saberlo amigo.- fue a traer lo que necesitaba para detener el sangrado, a los pocos minutos dejo de sangrar y tomando el medicamento que el doctor del dio para los dolores, el dolor ceso, pero todo estaba dando un giro escalofriante y la pregunta principal era ¿Por qué estaba pasando aquello?

Yami se quedó descansando en el sillón era cierto sentía como si ya no tuviera más energías, momentos después Yugi bajo y observo la situación, llevaba con él una caja, sin que Yami y Joey se dieran cuenta bajo al sótano y dejo aquella caja ahí, después volvió a subir y fue a donde estaban Yami y Joey, pudo observar que Yami estaba muy débil, dentro de sí sonrió, sabía que desde ese momento la vida de Yami comenzaba a esfumarse.

Yugi: ¿sigue mal?

Joey: si, en cada minuto empeora.- Yami se encontraba recostado con sus ojos cerrados, comenzaba a respirar con dificultad, no se sabía que pasaría con el.- no sé qué hacer Yugi, esto se pone cada vez peor.

Yugi: iré a la calle para buscar algo de medicamento que pueda ayudarle.

Joey: pero ¿ya te sientes bien?

Yugi: ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes por mí.

Joey: está bien.

En eso Yugi se dirige a la puerta y sale hacia la calle.

Yugi: me encantaría quedarme a ver como mueres pero no es posible, para cuando vuelva no serás más que un cuerpo sin vida.- con ese pensamiento se retira.

Mientras tanto la situación no era nada favorable para Yami y Joey no sabía qué hacer, paso un rato Joey ya se había desesperado.

Joey: rayos ¿Por qué se tarda tanto?- decide acercarse a Yami vio que el tenía sus ojos abiertos pero estos no enfocaban nada en particular, su mirada estaba perdida.- Yami ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yami: Joey, ya no tengo energías ni para mover un dedo, siento como si fuera a morir, me duele todo mi cuerpo, gracias por estar conmigo, fuimos muy buenos amigos.- su tono de voz era tenue pero Joey logro entender lo que había dicho.

Joey: ¡no digas locuras y no hables así! ¡Vas a recuperarte, tienes que recuperarte!- elevo su tono de voz, no quería que Yami se despidiera.

Yami: siento que ya no puedo más.- Yami comenzó a derramar lágrimas pero estas eran de color rojo, comenzaba a llorar sangre, también en donde tenía las demás heridas comenzaron a sangrar, la venda de su mano que era blanca se tornó roja al igual que su pierna y su cabeza que volvían a derramar sangre

Joey: esto está muy mal, solo resiste iré a buscar algo que te pueda ayudar.

Joey decidió bajar al sótano, tal vez ahí encontraría algo que ayudara a su amigo, buscaba en los estantes había muchas cosas pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarle, con la desesperación que sentía choco con uno de los estantes y tiro algunas cosas pero de entre esas cosas tiro una caja que se abrió mostrando su contenido, Joey se acercó a ver y con horror vio lo que era, en aquella caja había un muñeco de los que se usan en la brujería con varios alfileres clavados en la cabeza, mano derecha y pierna izquierda, ese muñeco tenía el aspecto de Yami, tomo el muñeco entre sus manos y vio que además dentro venia un papel que decía programado para morir a las 12:00, no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente no podía creerlo, aunque esto explicaba (aunque sonara ridículo) las heridas de Yami, así que empezó a buscar más indicios, a los pocos minutos encontró unos libros que hablaban de magia negra y hechicería, en uno de esos libros venia como asesinar a una persona a través de un muñeco de vudú, explicaba que para que funcionara al muñeco debía ponérsele algo de la persona que fuera a ser asesinada y en el muñeco vio que tenía atado una venda como las que Yami había estado usando, también vio que en aquel libro decía una forma de deshacer el hechizo, leyendo como hacerlo, fue retirando los alfileres de donde estaban enterrados, al terminar el muñeco se elevó y se prendió en llamas hasta desaparecer, Joey se espantó al ver aquello, pero el susto paso rápido al ver la hora eran exactamente las 12:00.

Subió rápidamente para ver a Yami, pudo ver que el tenía sus ojos cerrados, ya no respiraba agitadamente más bien parecía que ya no respiraba, comenzó mover a Yami pero él no respondía.

Joey: Yami ¡respóndeme! ¡Vamos tienes que reaccionar! ¡Abre los ojos!- lo movía desesperado, Yami parecía no responder, lo miro un momento más con tristeza, no podía ser que Yami realmente estuviera muerto, pero lo saco de sus pensamientos un pequeño quejido, volteo a ver a Yami nuevamente vio que el apretó sus ojos antes de abrirlos, le dio mucha alegría verlo despertar.- ¿Cómo te sientes Yami?

Yami: mejor.- se sentó poco a poco.- el dolor se fue y me siento con energías ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Joey: lo que te voy a decir es algo difícil de explicar y de creer.

Joey: le explico todo, lo que había encontrado y lo que había hecho, Yami no podía creerlo, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Yami: déjame entender esto: fui embrujado y es por eso que casi me muero, encontraste un muñeco de vudú que se parecía a mí en mi sótano, deshiciste el hechizo por medio de unos libros de magia negra que encontraste y es por eso que estoy vivo.

Joey: ya sé que suena bastante tonto pero sí.

Yami: si suena muy tonto pero si estoy considerándolo, ha sido tan raro lo de los último, la verdad no sé qué pensar, bueno me iré a bañar ya que como estoy cubierto con mi propia sangre realmente me siento incomodo ya que parece que alguien me golpeo.- era cierto la hemorragia había cesado y Yami estaba manchado de sangre, se paró y fue hacia su habitación para bañarse y limpiarse de su sangre, había estado muy cerca de la muerte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, disculpen por el atraso del fic pero había tenido tarea y no me había podido dedicar pero aquí está el 5 capitulo, Yami estuvo muy cerca de morir pero no sucedió, ya verán lo que pasara en el próximo capítulo, agradezco a todos los que han leído esta historia, ya que eso es lo que me inspira, espero que este capítulo les guste, sin más que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. Sayonara

DarkYami Motou


	6. confrontación peligrosa

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 6: Confrontación peligrosa**

Yami: hola de nuevo espero que este relato les esté gustando.

Joey: yo creo que sí, la verdad es que es escalofriante.

Yami: si, estuve muy cerca de la muerte si no hubiera sido por ti ya estaría muerto.

Joey: si pero aquí esta Joey Wheeler para protegerte del peligro y de cualquiera que quiera dañarte.

Yami: gracias por salvarme pero no exageres.- Joey puso cara de tristeza.- a veces no tienes remedio, mejor sigo con el relato ya que después me tocaría saber quién hacia todo eso para dañarme y sinceramente no quería creerlo y mucho menos aceptarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami ya había terminado de limpiarse, había derramado mucha sangre, el sillón había quedado muy manchado, ya después se preocuparía por quitarla, tiempo después bajo cambiado, al parecer estaba ya repuesto ya que ya podía caminar bien, todavía tenía aquellas heridas.

Joey: me alegra que ya estas mejor.

Yami: si gracias a ti Joey.

Joey: vamos para qué son los amigos, siempre estaré para apoyarte, pero es mejor que vayamos al doctor y que te examine, solo por si las dudas.

Yami: ¿en verdad lo crees necesario?

Joey: claro que sí.

Yami: está bien, vamos.

Ambos se alistaron y salieron, llegaron al hospital donde el doctor atendió a Yami, le dijeron sobre un nuevo sangrado en su cabeza, el doctor hizo los exámenes correspondientes y efectivamente había una herida muy grande en su cabeza, el doctor decidió vendarle la cabeza y le dio instrucciones de cómo debía cuidarse, tal vez esas heridas estaban cerradas pero no totalmente, ante cualquier acto brusco podrían abrirse, salieron del hospital y fueron a comer algo ya que por todo lo sucedido no habían comido nada en todo el día, al principio entre ambos era solo silencio hasta que Joey rompió aquel silencio

Joey: es muy extraño.- dijo de repente, en su tono de voz se notaba mucha seriedad.

Yami: lo sé, pero no me puedo imaginar quien haría algo así.- Yami supo de inmediato a que se refería.

Joey: yo sí pero no te va a gustar.- sorprendió a Yami con sus palabras.- bueno yo creo que Yugi es el que hace esas cosas.

Yami: no digas tonterías, Yugi jamás haría algo como eso.

Joey: piénsalo Yugi ha cambiado mucho, no parece ser el mismo, además lo que me contaste de ese sueño en el cual te advertía que te cuidaras.

Yami: eso solo fue un mal sueño, no fue algo real.

Joey: ¿eso crees? Entonces ¿Por qué tienes una mano quemada si solamente fue un sueño?- Yami no supo que contestar ante eso pero la idea de que su hermanito había hecho todo eso, definitivamente para el quedaba descartada.

Yami: conoces a Yugi sabes que él no haría algo así.

Joey: sé que es algo difícil de aceptar pero tienes que darte cuenta, de repente tienes heridas que solo aparecieron porque si, Yugi ha cambiado más de lo que te imaginas ¿Por qué no quieres aceptarlo?

Yami: porque no hay nada que aceptar y tampoco voy a creer eso Joey.

Joey tampoco quería aceptarlo ni creerlo, tal vez él era atolondrado y muy despistado pero en esto se había dado cuenta, si era cierto lo que pensaba entonces Yami se encontraba en peligro, además de que no le cabía en la cabeza de cómo Yugi podría dañar de esa manera a su hermano mayor, mejor no pensaba en eso, lo último que quería era alterar a Yami.

Yami: es mejor que vayamos a casa, no quiero esforzarme demasiado.

Joey: yo tengo unos asuntos que atender pero en cuanto los termine iré a tu casa para ver como sigues.

Yami: de acuerdo te veo al rato.

Ambos tomaron caminos separados Yami seguía pensando en lo que Joey le había dicho, pero no quería aceptar eso, su hermano no era malo y no estaba loco como para hacer ese tipo de cosas

Llego a su casa todavía pensativo, al entrar fue a la sala donde vio el sillón donde había estado acostado lleno de sangre, se iba dirigir a su habitación cuando algo cruzo por su mente, Joey le dijo que había bajado al sótano y es ahí donde encontró al muñeco de vudú, se le ocurrió bajar también, todo estaba desordenado y vio un par de libros tirados ahí, al verlos bien se dio cuenta que esos eran libros de magia negra y hechizos, comenzó a ojear el libro de magia negra desde el principio había muchos conjuros ahí, unos peores que otros, pero al ir a la mitad del libro vio uno que le llamo la atención sobre como embrujar a una persona a través de un muñeco, venía con instrucciones precisas, comenzó a leerlas.

Yami: el muñeco debe tener la apariencia de la persona a la que se le hechizara pero para que funcione no solo debe tener la apariencia sino también algo perteneciente a la persona, a esta se le puede infligir desde dolores leves hasta dolores que sean insoportables, hacer que sangre o incluso provocarle la muerte, pero para provocar la muerte se debe de programar a cierta hora.

Después de leer eso cerro el libro, vio la caja aun lado y levanto el papel que venía dentro el cual decía programado para morir a las 12:00, lo tomo entre sus manos al igual que ambos libros y subió, encendió la chimenea de su casa y los quemo ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer un daño semejante a una persona? debería estar cargada con mucho odio o estar completamente loco para hacer algo así, no encontraba explicación, de repente escucho unos pasos sabía que era Yugi y quería ver su reacción, no creía todavía que el fuera capaz de hacer eso pero con verlo o escucharlo cuando el pensara que estuviera solo lo confirmaría.

Así que procedió a subir a su habitación y cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se quedó recargado en la puerta escuchando, Yugi entro y vio el sillón manchado de sangre pero no vio a nadie en las cercanías de la casa, así que procedió a subir a la habitación, Yami al escuchar los pasos de las escaleras se metió al baño de la habitación cerró la puerta de una manera silenciosa, se quedó recargado en la puerta para escuchar lo que hacía.

Yugi: el hechizo funciono, ese tonto rubio debió llevárselo a un hospital para intentar salvarlo pero por más esfuerzos que se hicieran no lograrían salvarlo, jajajaja, se consumió el hechizo y ahora solo tengo que ver la forma de cómo deshacerme del amiguito rubio de Yami, morirá al igual que Yami.

En esos momentos Yami ya no pudo seguir escuchando y realmente no podía creerlo, su propio hermano había planeado todo aquello, había planeado matarlo de esa manera cruel, Joey se lo dijo pero el no quiso aceptar tal cosa y ahora confirmaba las palabras de su amigo Joey y ahora tendría que averiguar porque hizo eso, mientras Yugi se regocijaba Yami abrió la puerta de un solo golpe lo cual sorprendió a Yugi al verlo parado vivo cuando él esperaba verlo muerto.

Yami: no puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar, tú mi propio hermano planeando matarme, no quise creerlo pero ahora que te escuche hablar la verdad no sé qué pensar.

Yugi: no sé qué escuchaste pero no es verdad.

Yami: ya deja de mentir, acabo de escuchar claramente lo que dijiste, que creías que tu hechizo funciono y pensaste que yo había muerto y que ahora quieres hacerle lo mismo a Joey, no sé qué pensar, ni siquiera una persona enferma de la cabeza hace ese tipo de cosas, no sé si creer que te volviste loco o te volviste malvado y no intentes fingir.- Yugi bajo la cabeza.

Yugi: muy bien porque ya me canse de fingir que me importa lo que te pase, ya no tiene caso seguir con esta farsa, me descubriste y de alguna manera te libraste de mi hechizo mortal, deberías estar muerto.- sus mechones rubios cubrían sus ojos.

Yami: ¿Por qué Yugi? Yo no te he hecho nada para que quieras hacerme ese tipo de cosas.- le habían dolido mucho aquellas palabras.

Yugi: yo no soy Yugi.- Yami se sorprendió por lo dicho.

Yami: si no eres Yugi ¿entonces quién eres?

Yugi: soy el espíritu de un hechicero de hace tiempo, mi verdadero nombre es Acnael parte de mi alma estaba encerrada en este collar.- mostrándole el collar que era de un gris oscuro.- en la que ustedes llaman la edad media estaba prohibido hacer brujería eso era causa de muerte, pero yo la hacía y mate a muchos con mis hechizos, cuando llego la hora de mi muerte deposite solo una parte de mi alma en este collar y desde entonces he buscado restaurar mi alma, tu hermano me sirve de recipiente, cuando mi alma se restaure completamente tu hermano será el sacrificio perfecto para entregar al poder de las sombras y así habré renacido en esta época, jajajaja.

Ahora recordaba todo aquel sueño donde Yugi le advertía que se cuidara, por fin supo que a eso se refería.

**-Recuerdo-**

Yugi: hermano no tengo mucho tiempo, logre presentarme en tus sueños para advertirte que el Yugi con el que convives no soy yo.

Yami: ¿a qué te refieres Yugi?- pregunto, tenía los ojos muy abiertos en impresión.

Yugi: debes cuidarte de él, yo estoy siendo consumido por las sombras, debes cuidarte de aquel que se hace pasar por mí, es más peligroso de lo que te imaginas ya que el tratara de matarte.

Yami: Yugi no te entiendo ¿Por qué dices que no eres tú? Y ¿Qué esa persona que se hace pasar por ti intentara matarme?

Yugi: es un espíritu que posee mi cuerpo para regenerarse, pronto mi alma será consumida, solo lamento que tal vez no vuelva a verte ni sentir tu cariño.- en eso salieron lágrimas de sus ojos al igual que los ojos de Yami, no te pido que lo detengas ya que estaría enviándote a una muerte segura.

Yami estaba tan impresionado que las palabras no salían de su boca.

Yugi: Yami solo… interrumpió sus palabras ya que una mano salió por detrás para taparle la boca.

Yami: no ¡suéltalo! En cuanto iba a acercarse un muro de fuego lo impidió.

Yugi: ¡confió en ti hermano!¡Te quiero y por nada de este mundo mueras!

**-Fin del recuerdo-**

Yami: eso era lo que significaba aquel sueño que tuve, mi hermano me lo advirtió y yo no escuche.- había bajado la mirada pero cuando la volvió a subir pudo percatarse de la mirada llena de maldad y el color de los ojos del que era para el cuerpo de su hermano, un color tan profundo e intimidante, un color sangre.

Yugi: no eres tan listo como pensé, si eso significaba ese sueño, pero ya es tarde para darse cuenta, voy a eliminarte de una vez por todas.

De su mano comenzó a formarse un aura de color negro, preparo su ataque y lo lanzo contra Yami quien pudo esquivarlo, su entrenamiento como basquetbolista le había dado mucha agilidad, lanzo más ataques los cuales también esquivo con mucha agilidad para después Yami lanzarse sobre el así los dos cayendo al piso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Joey había ido al restaurante en el que trabajaba pero su jefe no estaba, su corazón le decía que algo andaba mal así que decidió mejor irse e ir a la casa de Yami.

Joey: esto puede esperar, tengo un mal presentimiento, resiste amigo ya voy.- dijo todo eso mientras salía corriendo y llamaba a un taxi para llegar más rápido a la casa de su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la casa Moto los dos seguían en el piso forcejeando en esos momentos Yami estaba arriba de Yugi.

Yami: no voy a dejar que sacrifiques a mi hermano.

Yugi: no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.- de repente comenzó a sentirse mal sentía como si fuera a perder el control sobre el cuerpo de Yugi, ese era el efecto que tenía Yami al tocarlo, hacia como si perdiera el control del cuerpo de Yugi, Yami se pudo percatar de eso y se dio cuenta que los malestares que él había tenido había sido por su causa.

Yami: vamos Yugi tienes que liberarte, sé que eres fuerte como para dejar que alguien más te controle.- trataba de liberar a Yugi, la fuente de la maldad que controlaba a Yugi provenía de aquel collar así que lo tomo con su mano, en el momento de tomarlo los ojos de Yugi brillaron en un color rojo intenso, comenzó a expulsar su poder quitándose a Yami de encima.

Yugi: no podrás liberarlo, solo muerto lo volverás a ver.- dijo eso mientras se levantaba.

Yami: no dejare que lo sigas controlando para tus propósitos, primero deberás pasar sobre mi cadáver.- dijo mientras también se levantaba.

Yugi: eso podemos arreglarlo.- De Yugi comenzó a emitirse un poder oscuro, aquella aura que había aparecido antes ahora era más oscura, cuando iba a lanzar otro ataque en contra de Yami algo lo detuvo, comenzó a detenerse su cabeza con mucho malestar, cayo de rodillas, aquella aura seguía emitiéndose cuando de pronto se escuchó un grito de parte de Yugi.- ¡YAMI CORRE NO INTENTES ENFRENTARTE A EL! ¡VETE MIENTRAS PUEDAS! ¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡AHHHHH!

Yami se sorprendió, supo que en ese momento era su hermanito menor el que había logrado tomar el control de su cuerpo, sabía que aquello estaba poniéndose peligroso pero no podía abandonar a su hermano.

Yami: Yugi ¡no te rindas sé que puedes vencerlo! ¡Lucha contra él sé que puedes hacerlo!

Yugi: no tendré el control por mucho tiempo, así que tienes que irte o si no te matara, ¡VETE AHORA! ¡AHHHHH!- Yami no tenía las de ganar, era mejor hacer caso e irse, corrió hacia la puerta y al momento en que iba a abrirla esta se prendió en llamas de la nada impidiéndole el paso y escucho que aquel espíritu le hablaba.- no iras a ningún lado, solo saldrás de aquí muerto.- volteo a verlo los ojos de Yugi se mostraban de un color rojo intenso, aquel espíritu había terminado de apoderarse del cuerpo se su hermano.

Yami: haciéndose hacia atrás y acercándose a la ventana.- ¡libera a mi hermano!

Yugi: no estás en condiciones de hacer demandas, a tu hermano lo sigo necesitando pero a ti no.- viendo la ventana que estaba detrás de Yami.- así que despídete.- extendió su mano y un poder sujeto a Yami inmovilizándolo totalmente.- te daré a probar la muerte.

Con ese poder que lo inmovilizo hizo que Yami saliera disparado y haciendo que se estrellara contra la ventana haciéndolo caer desde el segundo piso de la casa, el tiempo parecía que se había detenido por un momento ya que Yami caía lentamente hacia el suelo, de sus labios en lugar de salir un grito solo dejo escapar un susurro.

Yami: Yugi lo siento, te falle.

Yami se estrelló contra el piso, una persona que venía en un taxi vio la escena llenándolo de horror, era su amigo Joey que había presenciado como su amigo Yami había caído desde el segundo piso de su casa, salió rápidamente para ver cómo estaba.

Joey: Yami vamos reacciona, debes ser fuerte te ayudare.- checo el pulso de Yami el cual era muy débil pero entonces vio algo más que lo lleno de horror, la cabeza de Yami comenzaba a sangrar, el piso rápidamente se manchaba con la sangre de su amigo, volteo a ver la ventana de donde había caído Yami y vio la figura de Yugi sus mechones rubios cubrían sus ojos pero pudo notar la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, no podía creer que Yugi había sido capaz de lanzar a su propio hermano contra la ventana, no quería creer lo que le había dicho a Yami al inicio que Yugi era el responsable de lo que le había pasado pero ahora confirmaba lo dicho.

Sin perder más tiempo cargo a Yami y lo metió al taxi y le dijo al conductor que se dirigiera al hospital rápidamente, Yami todavía seguía con vida pero está ahora era muy frágil, llegaron al hospital rápido ya que no había mucho tráfico, Joey pago al señor del taxi y se dirigió rápidamente a la entrada con Yami en sus brazos.

Joey: ¡por favor alguien que me ayude mi amigo está muy mal!

Un doctor escucho y fue revisar y vio que el pulso de Yami era demasiado débil como si en cualquier momento dejara de respirar así que de inmediato pidió una camilla, dos camilleros se acercaron rápidamente y lo llevaron a la sala de urgencias, Joey se quedó en la sala de espera, se sentó a meditar, había quedado impactado por lo que había visto, esa sonrisa en el rostro de Yugi a su parecer era la de un asesino que se regocijaba por su crimen, Yami había tenido fe en que Yugi no era el responsable pero termino siendo todo lo contrario, le enojaba mucho pero también lo entristecía ¿Cómo era posible que Yugi hubiera cambiado de esa manera tan drástica? Llegaba a tal grado de ser capaz de intentar asesinar a alguien pero por ahora era mejor rezar por la vida de su amigo, estaría con Yami en esos momentos, solo esperaba que Yami saliera vivo de esta situación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos, he aquí el 6 capítulo de esta loca historia, ¿Qué pasara con Yami? ¿Lograra sobrevivir después de caer del segundo piso de su casa? Estas y otras preguntas se responderán en el siguiente capítulo, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, espero que les guste, un saludo muy especial para Divine Atem y Sayori Sakura, hermanas ustedes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo, también otros saludos para Chiyo Asakura me ha gustado mucho platicar contigo por MSN y Azula1991 gracias por seguirme en esta historia y por sus lindos comentarios, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia que ya está cerca de concluir, nos veremos. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	7. la historia detrás del collar

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 7: La historia detrás del collar**

Ya había pasado un buen rato desde que Joey había llevado a Yami al hospital, eran muchas preguntas las que rondaban por su cabeza pero la que más le molestaba era ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué rayos Yugi había hecho una cosa tan horrible como lanzar a su propio hermano por la ventana? También se preguntaba si él había hecho lo del muñeco de vudú, lo más seguro era que sí, no podía creer semejante cambio en el, esos pensamientos invadían la mente de Joey hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el doctor que atendió a Yami.

Doctor: joven.

Joey: doctor, disculpe pensaba en muchas cosas, ¿Cómo está mi amigo?

Doctor: su amigo esta en recuperación, tuvo mucha suerte, el golpe en su cabeza fue muy fuerte, también se fracturo 4 costillas a causa de la caída.

Joey: un momento ¿Cómo sabe que fue una caída?

Doctor: el cuerpo de su amigo da cuenta de eso, tenía algunos fragmentos de vidrio en su cabello además que por las heridas que presenta y por el golpe tan fuerte que tiene en su cabeza, con eso pude saber que cayó por una ventana, y creo que no cayó por cuenta propia, fue empujado.- Joey estaba sorprendido por aquella deducción.

Joey: si, yo llegaba a visitarlo cuando vi que cayo.- dijo recordando aquella escena.- ¿se pondrá bien?

Doctor: si, ahora está durmiendo.

Joey: que bien, mi amigo es muy fuerte ¿puedo verlo?

Doctor: claro, pero no puede estar mucho tiempo con el.- Joey asintió.- habitación 100.

Joey fue a buscar la habitación de su amigo, mientras tanto Yami estaba en la cama con sus ojos cerrados, una venda cubría su cabeza, de repente una presencia parecida a él apareció a su lado, era Yugi pero se veía transparente, le dedico unas palabras.

Yugi: lo siento Yami nunca quise que esto te pasara, lamento todo lo que te ocurrió, solo vine para despedirme ya que esa presencia maligna se apodero de mi totalmente, fui demasiado débil.- en ese momento entro Joey, Yugi pudo verlo pero Joey no, noto la mirada de Joey.- Joey se lo que has de estar pensando de mí y no te culpo por favor cuida a mi hermano ya que por ahora no me queda más que dejarme llevar por las sombras, cuídate hermano, te quiero.- la presencia de Yugi se desvaneció pero en el momento de desvanecerse Yami abrió sus ojos de una sola vez y se sentó de golpe.

Yami: Yugi.- volteando a ver a todos lados para encontrar la presencia de su hermano, pero nada.

Joey: tranquilo viejo Yugi no está aquí.

Yami: pude sentirlo Joey, pude sentir que Yugi estaba a mi lado.

Joey: solo lo soñaste ya que gracias a el estás en un hospital, no puedo creer que Yugi se atreviera a hacerte eso, casi te mata.

Yami: no era Yugi.

Joey: no empieces con eso, sabes que fue el, sabes tienes un grave problema de aceptación.

Yami: yo sé lo que te digo, no es Yugi, conoces a Yugi el no sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Joey: creí conocerlo, hasta que vi que sonreía como un demente después de que te arrojo por la ventana.

Yami: el verdadero Yugi no lo haría, esta poseído por un espíritu maligno, ese espíritu controla su cuerpo y lo hace hacer cosas.

Joey: se ve que el golpe en tu cabeza si fue grave, ya alucinas.

Yami: ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? han pasado demasiadas cosas muy extrañas y de repente ya no las crees.

Joey: buen punto pero ¿Cómo sabremos quién es ese espíritu?

Yami: el me lo dijo cuándo lo confronte.

**-RECUERDO-**

Yugi: yo no soy Yugi.- Yami se sorprendió por lo dicho

Yami: si no eres Yugi ¿entonces quién eres?

Yugi: soy el espíritu de un hechicero de hace tiempo, mi verdadero nombre es Acnael parte de mi alma estaba encerrada en este collar.- mostrándole el collar que era de un gris oscuro.- en la que ustedes llaman la edad media, estaba prohibido hacer brujería eso era causa de muerte, pero yo la hacía y mate a muchos con mis hechizos, cuando llego la hora de mi muerte deposite solo una parte de mi alma en este collar y desde entonces he buscado restaurar mi alma, tu hermano me sirve de recipiente, cuando mi alma se restaure completamente tu hermano será el sacrificio perfecto para entregar al poder de las sombras y así habré renacido en esta época, jajajaja

**-FIN DEL RECUERDO-**

El collar que Yugi compro aquella vez tenía ese poder, ahora si no hago algo Yugi se perderá para siempre y no estoy dispuesto a que eso pase.- se quiso levantar pero un dolor muy fuerte en su abdomen se lo impidió.

Joey: ¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Yami para impedir que se levantara.- todavía estas herido, el doctor dijo que te fracturaste 4 costillas, tuviste suerte de que tu cabeza no quedara partida en dos.

Yami: no entiendes, si no hacemos algo Yugi se desvanecerá para siempre, no puedo permitir eso.

Joey: yo lo se amigó pero por ahora no puedes hacer nada, y mucho menos si estas herido, te acabaría, no estás en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.- de repente Joey tuvo una idea.- amigo quédate aquí traeré algo que tal vez nos pueda ayudar pero no intentes nada.

Yami: bien, no haré nada.

Con eso Joey salió, Yami se quedó pensativo también recordaba aquella escena, recordaba los ojos que Yugi había mostrado, esos ojos color rojo sangre, sentía que ya casi no había mucho tiempo, debía ayudar a Yugi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami: en esos momentos quería salir de la cama y volver a enfrentarme a ese espíritu pero no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, estaba muy lastimado a causa de la caída.

Joey: de verdad que tuviste suerte, 2 veces a punto de morir en un mismo día, la primera por brujería y la segunda casi te matan por una caída desde el segundo piso de tu casa.

Yami: y en las dos ocasiones estuviste cerca para evitarme la muerte, la verdad si no hubieras llegado en el mismo instante de la caída lo más seguro es que no hubiera sobrevivido.

Joey: vamos somos amigos siempre voy a estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero mejor sigue relatando.

Yami: me quede pensativo también por lo que había sentido cuando desperté, sentí que Yugi, mi verdadero hermano había estado ahí para despedirse de mí y el hecho de solo pensarlo me ponía triste y me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo, sabía que todavía había tiempo para poder salvarlo y Joey trajo algo que nos ayudaría a saber más sobre aquel collar maldito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después de haberse ido Joey regreso había traído su mochila consigo, llego a la habitación de su amigo y encontró a Yami observando por la ventana.

Joey: oye ¿Qué haces levantado? deberías de estar en la cama.

Yami: me aburrí de estar solo acostado pero mejor olvídalo.- camino y se recostó nuevamente en la cama.- ¿Qué trajiste?

Joey: fui a la biblioteca de la ciudad (n/a: eso es un milagro XD) y busque un libro, por el nombre que dijiste hace rato me pareció conocido de una historia que una vez me contaron hace tiempo, ¿Qué?- pregunto al ver un gesto sorprendido de Yami.

Yami: ¿tú en la biblioteca?

Joey: ¿Qué tiene de raro?

Yami: pues que tú nunca vas a una biblioteca, dijiste que es un lugar que al que jamás pondrás un pie por eso me sorprendió lo que dijiste.

Joey: en momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

Yami: ¿Qué tiene de desesperado ir a una biblioteca?

Joey: mejor olvídalo pero como te decía el nombre de Acnael que mencionaste me pareció conocido, hace tiempo me habían contado la historia de Acnael y me pareció que hay un libro de historias de la edad media.- sacando el libro de su mochila.- y encontré este, es sobre un hechicero maligno de la edad media.

Yami: déjame ver.- Joey le entrega el libro.- la historia de Acnael.- comenzando con la lectura.- **Acnael un hechicero de los tiempos de oscuridad en Europa de la edad media, cuenta la leyenda que este hechicero era realmente malvado, sus conjuros eran mortales y eliminaba a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, caracterizado por su crueldad hacia los demás, un día de tantos en aquellos días de oscuridad, los aldeanos se rebelaron contra él, muchos temían por el poder que este poseía pero decidieron unirse para acabar con él, en aquella batalla lograron vencerlo y en su juicio resulto culpable por actos de brujería y asesinato por medio de la misma, condenado a morir en la hoguera, cuenta la historia que antes de morir dijo un conjuro en el cual encerraba parte de su alma en un curioso medallón que siempre traía puesto así podría retornar en cuanto encontrara al recipiente ideal, pero este tendría que ser de corazón puro así cuando aquella alma sea sacrificada el gran hechicero podrá retornar con más poder que tenía antes cuando solo era un humano practicante de magia negra**.- Yami cerro el libro pero sin perder la página.- no puedo seguir leyendo mas ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Yugi el que cayera en esto?

Joey: sé que es difícil amigo pero tienes que seguir leyendo.

Yami: no quiero leer más esto.

Joey: tienes que leer más, los que sigue es lo más interesante.

Yami: está bien.- abriendo el libro nuevamente y comenzando con la lectura de nuevo.- **cuenta la** **leyenda "este collar perteneciente al antiguo hechicero tiene parte de su alma oscura en él, cualquiera que lo posea estará maldito, si el poseedor es alguien con un corazón malvado, el collar absorberá su vida dejándolo seco, solo el que es puro de corazón será elegido como contenedor para el alma del hechicero y así poco a poco su alma será restaurada, el collar que sería de color blanco al inicio ira cambiando hasta ser de color negro, solo así se dará inicio al ritual de sacrificio a las sombras del infierno, el contenedor morirá en aquel ritual sombrío reviviendo al hechicero con todo su poder, aniquilando todo a su paso"**.- en ese momento cerro el libro no soportando leer más, no quería aceptar que todo estuviera perdido, intento levantarse nuevamente pero Joey se lo volvió a impedir.- no lo entiendes tenemos que hacer algo, cuando lo confronte ese collar casi era negro, no hay mucho tiempo.

Joey: lo que debes entender es que estas lastimado, no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado, sé que quieres evitarlo pero no se puede. Ya intento matarte dos veces si vas probablemente no salgas vivo, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero es así como lo veo.- Yami no podía tranquilizarse y no era para menos, su hermano estaba a punto de ser sacrificado, quería intentar algo pero por el momento no se le ocurría nada, además Joey tenía razón estando herido no tenía las de ganar, pero aun así no podía tranquilizarse, Yami comenzó a batallar con Joey para que lo soltara.- vamos tienes que calmarte.

Yami: no, no voy a aceptar que perderé a mi hermanito, ya suéltame.

Joey: te conozco bien, sé que quieres ir para allá sin importarte tu propia seguridad, esta vez no te quedaras aquí.

En medio del forcejeo entro el doctor y vio que entre los dos estaban batallando.

Doctor: ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- solo así dejaron de forcejear.

Joey: mi amigo quiere irse doctor yo solo lo impido.

Yami: tengo que ir a mi casa es muy importante.

Doctor: jovencito usted estará aquí, no está en condiciones de ir a ningún lado, su salud es primero.

Yami: no me importa mi salud (pensando: me importa más Yugi).- intento levantarse de nuevo pero Joey se lo impidió y los dos volvieron a forcejear, el doctor llamo a una enfermera para que le inyectara un sedante.

Doctor: como se ve que no se va a quedar quiero tendré que sedarlo.

Yami no quería ser inyectado pero Joey hizo que extendiera el brazo para que la aguja entrara en su cuerpo, poco a poco aquel sedante fue haciéndole efecto, hasta dejarlo dormido.

Doctor: es mejor dejarlo descansar, dormirá por un buen rato.

Tanto Joey como el doctor salieron de la habitación, Joey entendía a la perfección lo que Yami sentía y también quería hacer algo pero aquel espíritu era demasiado fuerte, estaba seguro que al primer momento en que se acercaran terminarían muertos.

Tiempo después Yami continuaba dormido pero comenzaba a soñar nuevamente, en su sueño veía a Yugi en medio de un círculo con varios símbolos, veía la carita de Yugi llena de tristeza por el destino que le tocaba vivir, en medio de ese círculo vio como las sombras iban rodeándolo, vio como Yugi era rodeado poco a poco por las sombras para finalmente ser consumido y la aparición de una persona, una con una mirada malvada y riéndose por lo sucedido, en ese momento despertó agitado, el sedante no le había hecho tanto efecto como se esperaba, vio a su alrededor y vio que estaba solo así que decidió actuar.

Yami: es ahora o nunca, Yugi no voy a dejar que te utilicen como si fueras un objeto, aunque me cueste la vida te salvare.

Con mucha decisión se levantó de la cama aunque al hacerlo su cuerpo le dolió pero eso no le importó, con su cuerpo adolorido se levantó, su ropa estaba en la habitación así que se cambió (ya que solo traía puesto una bata de hospital) y con sumo cuidado salió de la habitación, logro evadir a los doctores y las enfermeras y salió del hospital, así se dirigió a su casa, este sería su último intento por salvar a su hermano menor, moriría en el intento si era necesario pero no permitiría que utilizaran a Yugi como sacrificio para propósitos malvados, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo y que todo terminara bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos he aquí el capítulo 7 de esta historia, solo falta un capítulo más para la conclusión de esta historia, les agradezco a todos los que me han seguido en esta loca historia, un saludo para Chiyo Asakura y Azula1991, gracias por sus reviews y también un saludo muy especial para Divine Atem y Sayori Sakura, les agradezco mucho su apoyo hermanas, sin más que decir me despido, nos veremos en la conclusión de este fic. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


	8. la ultima confrontacion

**El collar maldito**

**Capítulo 8: La ultima confrontación… El poder de la maldad vs. El poder del amor**

Yami: hola de nuevo, esta historia ya está casi por concluir.

Joey: si ha sido muy tenebrosa toda esta historia, oye no puedo creer que te hayas escapado del hospital estando en ese estado.

Yami: supe que Yugi necesitaba mi ayuda, me preocupaba más por el que por mí mismo en esos momentos.

Joey: lo sé pero casi me da un infarto debiste ser un poco más considerado.

Yami: perdóname la vida, mejor continuo, era verdad que al escapar del hospital era muy arriesgado contando con que yo no estaba bien físicamente, todas mis heridas eran muy recientes pero en esos momentos no me importaba, me importaba más Yugi y estaba dispuesto a dar todo con tal de salvarlo incluso mi propia vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yami había logrado salir con gran habilidad del hospital, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y aunque había logrado despertar después del sedante que le pusieron aun había efectos del mismo en su cuerpo, se sentía mareado y débil, pero eso no importaba, su hermanito importaba más, por la debilidad que sentía decidió parar un taxi y le indico a donde debía ir, sabia a lo que se enfrentaba pero no importaba haría un último intento para rescatar a Yugi, aun si tuviera que arriesgar su vida lo haría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el hospital Joey iba de regreso a la habitación de su amigo, no se imaginaba que se toparía con una pequeña sorpresa, cuando entro a la habitación estaba totalmente vacía Yami no estaba, así que sin dudarlo llamo al doctor, que enseguida llego la habitación y vio que su paciente no estaba, así que el doctor alerto a los guardias de seguridad para que cerraran el hospital.

Joey: no entiendo doctor si mi amigo estaba sedado ¿Cómo pudo haberse levantado?

Doctor: yo tampoco lo entiendo joven, el sedante que se le administro era tan fuerte que se suponía que debía mantenerlo dormido todo el día, pero aunque logro despertar debemos encontrarlo antes de que se lastime ya que aún debe experimentar los efectos de los sedantes.

En esos momentos llego un guardia de seguridad.

Guardia: doctor tiene que ver esto.

El doctor fue con el guardia seguido de cerca de Joey, el guardia le mostro los videos de la cámara de seguridad, en ellos se veían a Yami evadir a los guardias y salir con mucha habilidad del hospital.

Joey: vaya mi amigo es muy hábil para escaparse, no sé si los guardias de seguridad estaban durmiendo o solo son tarados, mi amigo está herido, no puede andar así como así se lastimara.

Doctor: es preciso encontrarlo, pero solo me gustaría saber que pudo hacerlo despertar y querer salir del hospital.

Al decir eso a Joey se le vino una muy buena idea del porque y solo esperaba que no fuera lo que tenía en mente.

Joey: (pensando: no puede ser ¿habrá ido a eso? no creo esta lastimado ¿pero que estoy diciendo? claro que es muy capaz, es mejor que lo encuentre antes de que haga una locura y esta vez sí lo maten).- doctor me doy una idea de donde puede estar voy a buscarlo.

Doctor: muy bien tráigalo ya que su estado es delicado las heridas que tiene aún pueden llegar a abrirse, sobre todo la de la cabeza.

Joey: lo traeré de vuelta aun si tengo que traerlo amarrado.- después de esas palabras Joey sale del hospital para buscar a Yami.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el taxi Yami estaba a punto de llegar a su casa, se sentía mareado, los sedantes aun hacían efecto en él, se tomó la cara en señal de las molestias que sentía, el taxista lo noto y decidió preguntar ya que no se veía bien.

Taxista: joven ¿se encuentra bien?

Yami: si estoy bien.

Taxista: se ve muy mareado es mejor que lo lleve a un hospital.

Yami: no, estoy bien solo necesito llegar a mi casa a descansar es todo.- el taxista tomo la palabra de Yami, en esas condiciones no podría hacer mucho ya que se enfrentaría a aquel espíritu maligno que poseía a su hermano, pero haría el intento, la última vez vio como Yugi lucho por librarse y ahora encararía a la muerte nuevamente, solo esperaba que todo terminara bien.

Minutos después llego a la casa, pago lo que el taxista le cobro, se quedó parado por unos momentos, volteo a ver la ventana, recordaba muy bien la escena donde aquel espíritu lo arrojo por la ventana, si no hubiera sido por Joey ya estaría muerto.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa la cual estaba abierta así que entro y no vio nada a la vista hasta que escucho unos ruidos, fue acercándose más a donde estaba la sala y vio a Yugi con un cuchillo en las manos parecía que estaba tallando algo en el piso, al ver más detenidamente vio que haya tallado un circulo en la madera del piso con muchos diferentes símbolos en él, cuando termino tiro el cuchillo de lado y se puso en medio del círculo, inmediatamente comprendió que el ritual de sacrificio del alma estaba a punto de empezar, también noto que aquel collar ya era de color negro, decidió a quedarse a observar un poco más antes de actuar.

Yugi comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras el ritual estaba dando inicio.

Yugi (Acnael): las condiciones están completas, el tiempo de mi renacimiento ha llegado, poder de las sombras y la oscuridad denme el poder que necesito, les ofrezco en sacrificio el alma del niño que poseo, se las daré a cambio de la completa restauración de mi alma.- del circulo empezó a salir una especie de neblina que iba rodeándolo poco a poco.- ahora tomen esta alma y restauren mi alma para que yo pueda renacer.

Al decir eso aquella neblina se intensifico y Yami supo que era el momento de actuar, así que reunió sus fuerzas y corrió hacia Yugi lanzándose sobre él y sacándolo de aquel círculo y ambos cayendo en el piso.

Yugi (Acnael) tú de nuevo, no esperaba esto, pensé que estarías en el infierno.

Yami: no te librarías tan fácil de mí, he regresado para liberar a mi hermano menor de ti.

Yugi (Acnael): es nulo lo que puedas hacer para liberarlo, su alma está a punto de ser sacrificada y a ti te matare.

Yami: no te dejare, sé que tu poder proviene de este collar así que si te lo quito Yugi será libre.

Yugi (Acnael): solo inténtalo y te aseguro que esta vez sí morirás.

Entre los dos comenzó un forcejeo, Yami luchaba por liberar a Yugi, sabía que aquel collar era la fuente de todas aquellas desgracias que habían ocurrido y sabía que tenía que retirarlo de Yugi, por su parte Yugi poseído por Acnael trataba de quitarse a Yami de encima, no podía dejar que le quitara el collar, en medio de aquel forcejeo Yugi vio el cuchillo que antes había tenido en sus manos y con rapidez lo alcanzo dándole una cuchillada a Yami en la pierna derecha y después uno en el brazo del mismo lado, solo así logro quitárselo de encima. En esos momentos Yami quedo en el piso sosteniéndose sus heridas las cuales sangraban mucho y Yugi se puso de pie colocándose frente a Yami con el cuchillo en la mano.

Yugi (Acnael): di tus últimas palabras, esta vez me asegurare de que si mueras para que no vuelvas a interferir.

Yami: Yugi sé que puedes escucharme y sé que estás ahí, tienes que liberarte, eres demasiado fuerte como para dejarte controlar por alguien más, escuche tus palabras cuando estaba en el hospital, sé que estuviste ahí, he visto cómo has intentado librarte, es tu cuerpo, tu podrás hacerlo, confió plenamente en ti, te quiero.

Yugi (Acnael): que patético, te llego la hora de morir, te daré a probar el amargo sabor de la muerte.- sostuvo el cuchillo con ambas manos, alzo sus manos para dar el golpe final, Yami ya no podía hacer nada más, por los sedantes se sentía muy mareado y muy débil, cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe que le quitaría la vida, cuando no lo sintió abrió sus ojos y vio que Yugi solo tenía sus manos arriba con el cuchillo, se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaban algo lo detenía, sus ojos los tapaba sus mechones rubios, de repente vio caer una lagrima que rodo por sus mejillas y cayó hasta el piso.

Yugi: Yami, siento todo lo que provoque, tu trataste de liberarme pero soy demasiado débil ya que permití que controlara mi cuerpo.- en ese momento Yami noto que era el verdadero Yugi el que hablaba, había logrado controlar su cuerpo.- controle mi cuerpo pero no será por mucho tiempo, es demasiado fuerte, debes marcharte y dejarme tu vida es más valiosa que la mía.

Yami: sabía que eres una persona fuerte, tú me importas demasiado y esta vez no me iré, o nos salvamos juntos o ambos morimos juntos, no te dejare.- como pudo se puso de pie (n/a: como le hizo si tenía una cuchillada en la pierna, lo que hace el cariño y el amor verdadero dan fuerzas donde no las hay n.n).- sé que te puedes liberar de él.

Con mucho esfuerzo se acercó a Yugi y tomo el collar y con mucho esfuerzo trato de quitarlo de Yugi, parecía que este estaba pegado a Yugi porque no se quitaba, pero Yami puso toda su fuerza en quitarlo, aquella aura negra apareció y los rodeo a ambos.

Yami: siempre juntos Yugi, sé que tú estás conmigo y yo estoy contigo, junto hasta el fin.

Al pronunciar esas palabras con todo el cariño que Yami le tenía a Yugi poco a poco el collar se iba separando hasta que logro quitarlo por completo, Yami lo arrojo y este cayo en el círculo del ritual, aquella aura fue encerrándose en el collar, después de eso ambos cayeron al piso, Yugi había quedado inconsciente y Yami ya no podía estar más de pie debido a la herida que tenía en la pierna, su pierna había quedado totalmente manchada de sangre, la pérdida de sangre lo había debilitado aún más.

Yami: al fin Yugi eres libre.- dijo acercándose un poco a su hermanito.

Todavía no era momento de cantar victoria, el collar comenzó a emitir la misma aura negra pero esta vez comenzó a formar la figura de una persona, esta persona tenía una vestimenta de color negro, sus ojos eran de un color rojo muy intenso, tenía una capa de color negro, miro a Yami y Yugi con profunda ira, Yami no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta que aquella persona hablo.

Acnael: me has causado demasiadas molestias, ya que quieres estar junto a tu hermano entonces te matare junto a él.

Yami se asustó al ver la verdadera persona de Acnael trato de quitarse del camino y quitar a Yugi no quería que le hiciera más daño del que ya le había hecho a su hermanito, Acnael noto que Yami trataba de quitarse y con un hechizo de inmovilidad lo dejo paralizado.

Acnael: tendré el placer de matarte, será un gran placer tener tu sangre en mis manos.

Acnael se lanzó sobre Yami y Yugi, Yami cerró sus ojos ya no tenía escapatoria, sin poder moverse no podía hacer nada y solo espero lo peor.

Al momento de abalanzarse en contra de los dos hermanos una mano salió de aquel círculo atrapando a Acnael de una pierna, se empezó a escuchar una voz la cual era bastante macabra.

¿?: Tú nos prometiste un alma, es hora de terminar con este ritual y tu alma será el sacrificio perfecto para la oscuridad.

Acnael: no esperen les otorgare un alma.

¿?: Es demasiado tarde para ti, se ha decidido tu alma será el sacrificio.

Aquella mano empezó jalar hacia el circulo al hechicero Acnael, el trataba de liberarse pero no podía, una sombra oscura iba rodeando a Acnael e iba consumiendo su alma poco a poco, finalmente en un apagado grito aquella sombra lo rodeo por completo y así su alma fue consumida, el collar cayó al suelo y por sí mismo se destruyó en miles de pedazos, Yami observo aquel espectáculo de horror, al momento de ser sacrificado Yami quedo liberado de aquel hechizo paralizador y también vio como aquellas marcas talladas en el piso iban desapareciendo poco a poco hasta desvanecerse por completo.

Yami: al fin toda esta locura término.- en ese momento sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y quedo inconsciente aun lado de Yugi.

Abrió sus ojos, su mirada distinguió una habitación de color blanco, recordaba lo último que había sucedido pero ¿cómo fue que llego ahí? De repente escucho una voz aun lado de él.

¿?: Vaya susto que nos diste, es la tercera vez que casi mueres hoy.

Al escuchar la voz volteo y se encontró con su amigo Joey que estaba parado junto a él.

Yami: Joey ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Joey: bueno supe que habías ido a tu casa a cometer una locura y cuando llegue te encontré en el piso inconsciente junto con Yugi y te traje de regreso al hospital.

Al escuchar mencionar a su hermano menor una pregunta se le vino a la mente.

Yami: ¿Cómo esta Yugi?

Joey: el está bien, está en la habitación de al lado.

Yami: tengo que ir a verlo.

Joey: momento tu no iras a ningún lado, no creo que puedas caminar además no sé si sea buena idea.

Yami: créeme Yugi al fin es libre de aquella influencia maligna, ya no hay nada que temer.

Joey: enserio vaya no sé cómo le hiciste, pero por lo que dices lograste lo que te proponías aunque casi te mueres por ello, debo decir que eres una persona muy fuerte.- otra voz se escuchó en la habitación.

¿?: Sí que lo es.- ambos voltearon y se encontraron con Yugi.

Yami: Yugi ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Yugi: mucho mejor gracias a ti, estuviste a punto de morir por mí y no era necesario.

Yami: no digas eso, lo hice con gusto y lo haría de nuevo.

Yugi: si pero si no hubiera sido porque fui débil nada de esto hubiera pasado, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Yami: no hay nada que yo tenga que perdonarte al final tu fortaleza fue la que nos salvó a ambos.

Yugi: Joey también te pido disculpas sé que no lo merezco.

Joey: vamos Yugi no te preocupes nada de esto fue tu culpa, lo bueno es que todo eso ya termino y todo saliera bien al final, lo importante es que estas con nosotros amigo.

Yugi se sintió aliviado de que Joey no le guardara ningún resentimiento y que Yami estuviera bien, se acercó a Yami y le dio un abrazo, Yami hizo un gesto de dolor pero correspondió el abrazo.

Yugi: Yami me alegra que estés vivo, eres el mejor hermano del mundo, te quiero hermano.

Yami: y yo te quiero a ti, siempre estaré contigo a tu lado, yo siempre te protegeré.

Joey miraba la escena con alegría en verdad le alegraba que todo terminara y que al final la fuerza y el poder del amor que siempre ha existido entre ambos hermanos triunfaran sobre el mal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yami: pase toda esa semana en el hospital, una semana después llego el abuelo de su viaje en Tokio, para entonces ya habíamos hecho los arreglos necesarios y entre todos decidimos mantener en secreto todo lo que había pasado, era mejor para el abuelo no enterarse de todas las cosas macabras que habían sucedido, mis heridas no habían sanado del todo, pero al menos si lo suficiente como para que el abuelo no lo notara, me alegro que todo eso quedara en el pasado.

Joey: si, fueron momentos terribles pero juntos logramos superarlos.

Yami: esa es la historia de cómo una persona inocente quedo atrapada en lo malo pero al final pudo ser liberada.

Joey: además por lo que se vio la fuerza del amor venció al mal, tu confianza en que podías lograrlo fue lo que te llevo a prevalecer hasta el final a pesar que todo estaba en tu contra tu creíste en ti mismo y en Yugi.

Yami: así es, es todo, espero que les haya gustado, me despido y recuerden tengan cuidado con lo que compran ya que no se sabe que es lo que pueda tener.- con eso Yami se levanta y se va junto con Joey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al final todo termino bien, el amor, la fe y la confianza prevalecieron y triunfaron sobre el mal, cualquier problema que se viniera en el futuro ambos hermanos lucharían juntos, junto con el apoyo incondicional de sus amigos nada sería imposible, el bien siempre triunfa sobre el mal, y junto con la fuerza de los lazos del amor y de la amistad todo sería posible.

**Fin.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos bueno esto es todo de esta historia loca, agradezco a todos lo que me han seguido en esta historia, gracias por su apoyo que fue lo que más me inspiro para terminar a pesar de los problemas que tuve en este capítulo, un saludo muy especial para Divine Atem y Sayori Sakura, hermanas gracias por su apoyo y otro saludo para Chiyo Asakura y Azula1991 gracias por haberme seguido en este fic, bueno es todo nos vemos en el capítulo 2 de cuenta regresiva, sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara.

DarkYami Motou.


End file.
